Turnabout Endings
by JasonHRAC
Summary: Every legend has an end. The year is 2076. Our heroes have settled down, married, raised children, and continued their legacy. But where exactly are they now?
1. Larry Butz: Beginning of the End

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 1: Larry Butz  
**DISCLAIMER: The "Ace Attorney" series belongs to Capcom. Yadda yadda yadda. Something copyright something something trademark.**

* * *

_Every beginning had an end  
Every end had a beginning  
It all began sixty years ago  
And finally, the ties that bind everyone together  
Would let go  
Some had spent their lives looking for the truth, only to find that it's better to not know  
Some had become victim to the terrible tragedies that fate dares to bring us  
The beginning of the end has begun_

It was a day just like any other day. The streets were filled with snow and footsteps. People either walked to work, or drove in their cars. Just to think that by now, in the year 2076, many people would've hoped for flying cars, holographic interfaces, secret time machines, zero gravity rooms, and other things that were featured in science fiction stories. A lone figure walked by herself, blending in with other people on the streets. She wore a hat and wore an old, tan topcoat, as well as black gloves and boots. She was walking somewhere special.

_January 23__rd__, 2076, 8:32 AM  
Larry Butz's House_

The old man sighed, sitting down on his dining chair, resting his elbow on the table. He could feel his time coming soon. After all, he was in his eighties now. Though not many people believed him, he had a very colorful personality and had many flings, though he settled down long ago for a relatively calm and quiet life. He believed he had seen enough excitement for one life, though he hadn't seen anything in comparison to his old friends whom he hadn't seen in decades. It felt like a century to him, though he was always known for exaggeration.

After he turned 40, he felt his "wild" side, as he called it, drift apart, and he saw this as a sign that he was getting old, so he should live his life the only sensible way. Not by taking risks and having a "live only for today" personality, but by raising a child! The greatest achievement in life was to raise a healthy child to adulthood. At least, that's what he thought. Of course, he still thinks this, and since he's already raised his child, he's done with his life. He's ready to go away peacefully, whenever his time will come.

He heard the doorbell ring. He breathed deeply, before standing up, groaning as he did. Just to think he was one of the only elderly people he knew that didn't move around with a walking stick or a wheelchair, though sometimes, he felt like he needed a walking stick. He lumbered towards the front door, opening it.

Standing there was a particular figure who looked faintly familiar to him, though he couldn't remember. Tan hat and topcoat, black gloves, and boots. The gloves looked familiar, but everything else, not so…

"Yes? Can I help you?" The old man asked.

The figure nodded. "It's been a long time, Larry Butz."

* * *

"Hoh, hoh! So it's you! I can't believe you even remember me! I barely remembered you myself!" Butz said excitedly, pouring some tea for her. "So what brings you…here? To my humble abode? Oh, and don't be loud. My son's still sleeping."

The woman thanked him for the tea, sipping it. She raised an eyebrow at Larry's last statement. "Son? How old is he?"

"Somewhere in his forties. I adopted him 40 years ago when he was a wee lad. His name's Harry. He came to visit for my birthday. Truth be told, it's actually just an excuse to get away from the wife and his kid Barry, but I ain't complaining. He drove all the way from Nevada to here, in Utah! Just to see me! I feel so special. It's nice to have some company that's not a cat…"

"You have a cat as well? Hmph. I used to adore cats when I was a child, and then when I became a young adult, I just…lost my taste for them."

"Heh. Well, my cat's a good girl. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question; what brings you here, old friend?"

"Well, first of all, we weren't really friends to be honest. But now…I suppose things are different after what happened."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to you," Larry said, "More tea?" He offered.

The figure shook her head. "No, I'm good. Anyways…life is short. When I die, I want to die knowing I tied all of the loose ends. I want to make amends…" She said.

"And so why did you come to me?" Larry asked in response.

"To…apologize. You know, when we were younger."

"Hoh hoh, it's quite alright!" Larry laughed a bit, before continuing. "Really, though, I can't even remember what ya did all that well! But no hard feelings. It was when we were young and brash…"

The woman nodded, smiling a bit. "Indeed." She could see that the years had changed Larry Butz beyond recognition. No longer the worthless crybaby, no longer the idiot who couldn't keep a job or keep a woman. In fact, she heard he never actually graduated from high school.

The two talked for roughly two hours before they heard a noise. A man yawning. They turned to the side to see a man rubbing his eyes, before looking at Larry. "Hey, dad. Friend of yours?" He asked, glancing at the woman.

"A _very_ old friend, if you'd want to call her that. Yes, this is—" Larry was cut off by the figure, who stood up.

She extended her arm for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Harry?"

Harry Butz nodded, smiling as he shook her hand. "Yes, ma'am."

"Your father's told me about you. Come, sit with us. Enjoy some tea."

* * *

"Oh, so you're the woman from Dad's stories! I never woulda guessed I'd ever be meeting you any time soon!" Harry chuckled, enjoying a cup of coffee while the two elders were having another cup of tea for themselves.

"Yes, I am." She said with a small smile as she finished her third cup of tea. "So how are you, Mr. Harry Butz?"

"Oh, good. Just needed some time off from Ann, my wife, and my son Barry. All of our names rhyme. I named him Barry on purpose. Pretty cute, huh?"

The figure nodded, chuckling slightly. "Hmph. I'll say."

The trio conversed for another hour or so, before the woman looked at her watch, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh! The time! I have to be on my way. My flight leaves in an hour." She said before standing up.

"Where are you heading off to now?" Larry asked.

"California. Where everyone else is," she replied.

The old man nodded, smiling. "It was good to see you."

"Likewise, Mr. Butz," she said before looking at Harry, "and to you too." And then she left.

* * *

**A/N: Though this chapter may be short, please note that many chapters will be shorter or longer than others, depending on the character. I decided to start off slow with a comic relief character; Larry Butz, as you just read. We'll be delving into the future of other characters with more significant impact to the Ace Attorney series. So basically, those who have less significance to the series will have shorter chapters, and those who have more will have longer chapters. Stay tuned!**


	2. Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde: Mourning

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 2: Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde  
**DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, not me.  
A/N: Quick note I'd like to say, this chapter is also a bit short, due to…circumstances, and the fate of these characters that we're about to delve into.**

* * *

_January 25__th__, 2076, 12:27 PM  
Local Cemetery_

The figure walked in, holding something in her hand. A bouquet of roses. This was the first place she decided to go to after she got off the plane. Sighing, she made her way over to two graves. "I suppose I should pay my respects before continuing. I suppose I need to, anyway…" She spoke to the grave on the left as if the deceased could hear her. She read the graves carefully, starting with the first one.

_Here Lies Dick Gumshoe  
August 12, 1986—March 26, 2030  
Honest To Goodness Man  
"I can do it when it counts, pal!"_

She felt something wet touch her cheek. A tear. She didn't realize she was crying. How silly it was to cry, she thought. Death is the natural end of life. Everyone goes through it. Some faster than others. Maybe it was because of her attitude towards him as a younger woman. But that was the past, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't change it. Her eyes hovered over to the next grave.

_Here Lies Maggey Byrde  
September 30, 1995—March 26, 2030  
Lady Luckless_

She sighed sadly, crossing her arms. March 26, 2030. She'll never forget that faithful day. Though she wasn't there in person, she knew about the details and such, even if she moved on by then. By 2028, Detective Dick Gumshoe busted his hump enough to finally get a promotion and become a patrol cop. Meanwhile, Maggey Byrde had apparently been working at a bank as her 11th job. But not just any bank. THE bank.

* * *

_March 26, 2030, 1:39 PM_

_A patrol car, well, patrolled the streets. Dick Gumshoe was in it, along with his partner, Jon Klein. At first, Gumshoe was reluctant while using a gun, having stated that he liked using it as least as possible back when he was a detective. Now that he got used to it in the span of 3 little years, he warmed up to it just a little…_

_It was a boring day, and they needed some action. Fortunately, action came to them when they asked. They were called over to a bank, which was in the middle of being robbed. They quickly made their way there. Of course, Gumshoe was unaware of the fact that Maggey Byrde was there. If he knew, he would've made it there a lot faster. Not that it would've made much difference._

* * *

_As the two officers eventually reached the bank and exited their car, they armed their guns, entering the bank. However, the situation was worse than it sounded when they found out that the robbers were holding hostages. Most notably Maggey Byrde herself._

"_Help! Someone, please!" She yelled. The cries of agony tore Gumshoe's heart. He couldn't bear to see her in pain._

_He scowled deeply, aiming his gun at the robber holding her. "Let her go! You're under arrest, pal!"_

"_Shut up, copper! You ain't taking me in!" The robber said in reply._

"_Mr. Gumshoe! Please…!" Maggey yelled out of the blue._

_The robber scowled. Maggey tried to resist, but the robber proved to be stronger than her. "Shut it! No use crying out!" He pressed the pistol against the side of her head. "Now, officers, put down the guns or she gets it."_

_The officers looked around. They were surrounded by other robbers, two of them putting in the money, though they were attentive of the situation and had pistols in their hands in case, while two more were aiming shotguns at them. However, they weren't surrounded for long, as they heard police cars began to appear to aid the two lone officers._

_Gumshoe, Klein, and the robbers were in an impasse. If the robber shot and killed his hostage, he'd be thrown into jail. He knew there was no way out of this, unless the hostage was kept alive. At least, until she was no longer needed. Of course, the other robbers could easily shoot and kill the cops, but that would cause the next cops to be more aggressive._

_The two officers couldn't shoot. If they did, they could accidentally shoot Maggey. Or if one fired and missed, the criminal might get intimidated and (possibly accidentally) shoot his hostage. Of course, they knew that no matter what, they had to prevail. They had a city to protect, after all._

_The masked criminal took a step forward, trying to gain confidence. "I said put the guns down, or your friend goes to a better place."_

_Klein, with much, much reluctance, slowly began to kneel in order to place his gun onto the floor. Gumshoe, on the other hand, was far more wary. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he slowly lowered his gun, ever so slowly putting his gun down. Meanwhile, the robber began to inch towards the exit, gaining more confidence that he would win in each step._

_There was tension in the air more than ever. What was taking so long for the other police officers to reach this area? Assuming it had been a long time. For all Gumshoe could've known, it could've actually been 5 minutes, though it felt like 30 to him._

"_Well? I can see the one on the right is the smarter one," the robber said as he glared at Gumshoe. "I said put down the gun. Last chance, pal."_

_Gumshoe winced. Pal? That was his line. No one could say it. It was like an unwritten rule where he was from, and he intended to keep that rule. "Listen, pal," he said with an icy tone, "Is it really worth it? Maybe you're the one who should put down the gun. You don't really want to do this, do you?" He said, wondering if he should've tried with a sympathetic tone instead._

"_Look, tough guy, we gotta do what we gotta do," another robber said (for a change) with a rough tone, "and this is what we gotta do to make do in this world. Gun. Down. Now," he commanded._

_Gumshoe was shaking visibly now. He could see his hands trembling. He didn't want Maggey to die, but he didn't want to fail as a cop. This was his duty. His job. He couldn't fail everyone. Not again._

_Ignoring the other robber who spoke, he continued speaking to the one holding Maggey. "Calm down, pal. Look, just drop the gun and come quietly. You don't really want to do this, do you?"_

"…_3." The third robber said, clearing his throat._

_Gumshoe didn't think more tension could've been possible, but it happened. He couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if this time ran out, so he had to focus. And what in god's name was taking backup so long?_

"…_2—Ah, screw this." The third robber said, pulling the trigger on his shotgun, instantly killing Maggey Byrde and ending her unlucky life. It was amazing how the blast could reach Byrde that far, and not even cause the first robber to flinch or wince in pain. Technology had come far in 2030._

_Of course, this was the last thing on Gumshoe's mind. His eyes widened as conflicting emotions raced through his mind. Feelings of anger, regret, and sadness, but mostly anger. He looked at the robber who killed Maggey, yelling. "YOU BASTARD!" As he never put down his gun, he screamed as he unloaded his bullets into him._

"_I don't think so, bud!" The first robber growled, dropping the dead body and firing his pistol at Gumshoe's non-dominant arm. In the confusion, Klein picked up his gun. Instead of blindly killing them like Gumshoe (uncharacteristically doing so as well), he fended off the other robbers. He took some cover, and a firefight ensued, while it was a stand-off between Gumshoe and that one robber._

_Of course, it didn't end well. Although the remaining criminals were arrested, it wasn't just Maggey Byrde and the third robber who was killed. Dick Gumshoe lost his life. Many people mourned his death, and he was buried next to his former subordinate several days later. Though mourned, he was forgotten, like every other dead person._

* * *

The figure sighed, kneeling down with her bouquet in hand. It contained 8 roses upon further inspection. She took out 4 roses and placed them in front of Gumshoe's grave, and put the other 4 in front of Maggey's grave.

It was especially hard for her to accept that Gumshoe was gone, since she knew him more than she knew Byrde. Like many other people, she could describe Detective/Officer Gumshoe as a scatterbrained and confused man, but a kind and gentle man at heart.

For a split-second, the woman's thoughts drifted to something else. The police used to have a dog named…Rocket? Missile? She knew she saw it before. She wondered whatever happened to it. Of course, with a dog's lifespan, she knew it was long dead, but still, she wondered. Did the police force let Gumshoe adopt it? Or did it just stay with them until it died?

She shrugged, deciding not to dwell on things she wouldn't know about. "Now that you're gone and this is all over, I suppose I should go…" She muttered to no one in particular. "Rest in peace, Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde…"

And then she turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Having finished this at roughly 4 in the morning, I don't think this one is particularly all that good. I mean, that's great if you like it. And it'd be even better if you could review. That'd be great. Stay tuned!**


	3. Kay Faraday: From One Thief to Another

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 3: Kay Faraday  
**DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. I own the OCs and stuff.  
A/N: Speaking of OCs, I'd like to point out I actually don't like creating OCs unless they're necessary, which is why I described Harry Butz and Jon Klein with less interest and care, if anyone noticed. And since this is the future, the characters are bound to have met new people, so I'll have to downplay the OCs without feeling too pretentious. Also, I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter; in the bank, the civilians were forced into a vault, and this knowledge will come in handy for a later chapter. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, y'all. And Purple Handprint, isn't not knowing part of the fun? :3**

* * *

_January 25__th__, 2076, 1:00 PM  
Residence of Kay Faraday  
Front Door_

After her little moment at the cemetery, the mysterious woman rode a taxi to her next stop. After paying the driver and stepping out, she sighed, walking up the three steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. It had been a long time since she heard from the woman she was about to meet. In fact, that was an understatement. Terribly long time? Something like that? The figure shrugged. It didn't matter that much anyway.

A few seconds later, the door was opened, revealing none other than an old woman. But of course, just not any old woman. The woman who was once the second Great Thief Yatagarasu. However, she passed her title down long ago to her child. Kay Faraday looked tiredly at the woman, narrowing her eyes at her, as if she was analyzing her every facial feature for God knows what reason.

"Hmm…I've been expecting you, old acquaintance." Mrs. Faraday said, inviting the woman inside her house.

* * *

The woman was surprised by how decades could so easily change someone. She was relieved and at ease when Larry Butz was no longer his outrageous, scatterbrained, and over-emotional ways, but Kay Faraday had completely change. She could barely recognize her, if not for her black hair and peculiar eyes. Her personality had went from cheerful, energetic, and excitable, to tired, and admittedly, a bit dull.

Of course, by all means, it wasn't like Faraday was bitter or anything. The two sat down, Faraday drinking some green tea. She offered some, and the woman politely declined, before bringing something up. "Earlier, you said you were expecting me. What did you mean by that?"

"When I heard about the…" She cleared her throat, "accident back in 2060, I thought you'd do something. I thought you'd have done this a long time ago, considering how it supposedly left you afterwards according to the news," Kay said tastelessly, though she changed her tone to an apologetic one. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back old memories."

The woman shook her head, holding back tears. "No, no. It's quite alright. It's been 16 years. People have expected me to move on, and for the most part, I have…"

The aged Faraday raised an eyebrow as she sipped more of her green tea. "For the most part, you say? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know; these sorts of wounds don't heal. When someone this close to you leaves your life, you just don't forget it. Especially if you could've done something to stop it. If only I had just…dropped it…" The woman said, muttering the last part softly as she looked down. Kay noticed deep shame in her eyes and sighed.

"Even though I'm no longer the Yatagarasu, I'm still vigilant. I still know more than the average civilian. I'm in better touch in the news and I have more details. Two people died in that crash. Your husband, and a woman. A woman you supposedly knew as well."

The figure nodded. "Yes, but that's a tale for another time. But not now, please." She said with a hint of sadness and remembrance.

"Hmph. Very well," Kay replied as she finished her drink, "Though you may not think you are, I think you're a very strong woman. I'd been keeping an eye on you from my sources, and apparently, you were just as powerful at your career as you were when you began. Staying strong until the end. How long have you been retired? 10 years? 11 years?" She asked curiously.

She nodded. "11 years. It sounds like a long time, but it feels like it's only been…2 years or so." She whispered, barely audible enough for Kay to hear. She then shook her head, clearing her throat. "So anyways, old friend, how have the years treated you?"

"They've treated me as if I were a normal person going through the stages. After I gave birth to my son, James, I decided to become a normal person. Well, aside from training him from being the third Great Thief Yatagarasu. I've trained him well. And though he's seemingly settled down with his family, he leads a great dual life."

The woman nodded, preparing for the long bit of talking as she leaned back in her chair a little bit. _Are couches now outdated? _She thought silently to herself.

"His first life; his normal life as a family man and hard-working man. The perfect guy everyone likes; charismatic, charming, intelligent, anyone could love him. Though he can be a bit neurotic at times…I think he gets it from his father."

"Speaking of which, where's your husband now? I haven't seen him here." She asked.

"Oh, he left about three minutes before you came here. He went off to buy some pills. He likes to take daily walks to keep himself active and such, so it'll take a while. I don't think you'll get a chance to meet him," Kay stated as she pursed her lips.

The woman nodded understandably. "Ah, I see," she said before changing the subject, "Anyway, what else do you know about me?"

"Nothing noteworthy, other than your recent visit to Mr. Butz's house. And though this is just a wild guess, I'm inferring that you managed a visit to the cemetery to…pay your respects? To Gummy and Ms. Byrde?"

She nodded in reply, raising an eyebrow. Faraday hadn't lost her touch. "You're right. Not bad. You've still got it."

"Hmph. It's not like I need these skills anymore, now that I have sources and my son. For God's sake, I feel like an information broker sometimes, since my nosy husband keeps asking me questions about the city. And they're not even things worth knowing! He once asked me if our neighbors, the Andrews', really stole our lawnmower."

The woman couldn't help but chuckle warmly. "Though stupid as it sounds, it also is a bit funny, you must admit."

Kay shrugged, yawning a bit. "I suppose so."

"I've always wondered; do you ever—" The woman began to ask before being cut off by a beep.

"That was my phone. Probably a text from my husband," She started as she took out her phone and checking it. "Nope, it's an e-mail." She shook her head in annoyance. "Damn retirement home ads. Anyways, what were you going to say?"

"Do you ever miss being the Yatagarasu? All those nights of action and thrills?" She asked, repeating her question.

"Hmph! Hardly!" Kay exclaimed with a scoff. "I have no idea why Badd, Yew, and Father even really bothered…or maybe I do, and I've forgotten, like so many other things," She said as she looked up in thought, though she shrugged. "Bah, I'll remember it soon enough. That is, if I ever think about it again. Anyway, I don't think it was worth it. I think my favorite days were when I was working alongside…" She cleared her throat. "…him."

The woman nodded in reply, though Kay continued to talk. "It's good to have friends at this point in life, isn't it? These days, no one really comes to visit you. I bet society thinks us as old farts that can't keep a consistent conversation!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

The woman smiled, nodding in agreement. It was indeed good to have friends…

* * *

**So, yeah! How'd I do this time, guys…and gals? The main reason I added Kay Faraday to the list of chapters was because I wanted to explore as much characters as possible. In the end though, I estimate this fic will be done by its ninth or tenth chapter. Reviews are deeply appreciated as ever!**

**A/N: Oh, by the way, if anyone cares to know, yes. When I said "Andrews," as in the neighbors, I really need mean the family of Adrian Andrews. She was originally meant to have her own chapter as well, but I couldn't find anything interesting about her to put in, so I decided to just reduce her to a little cameo…well, it's not even a cameo, but you get the picture.**


	4. Apollo Justice and Ema Skye: Remember

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 4: Apollo Justice and Ema Skye  
**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Ace Attorney. Otherwise, Gyakuten Kenji 2 would've been localized and stuff.  
A/N: Huh. Y'know, this fic was actually a lot longer in my head. Ah, well. Anyway, I think I'll try a different style of writing with this particular chapter.**

* * *

_January 31__st__, 2076, 2:54 PM_

The house was classy and clean. The woman couldn't believe that even now, _he _was still doing well. The walls were white, and there was a painting of a couple dancing in the rain on the wall to the left. There was a dark green couch in the center, a small table next to it, a coffee table in front of it, and a chair of the same material as the couch right below the painting. And then of course, in the front of the room was a TV. One of those new-fangled plasma something-inch televisions or something, the woman thought. On the far right of the room was a plain piano. An old man sat on the couch, smirking confidently while the woman was looking around, admiring the house.

* * *

_The house was modern, yet felt ancient. There was a black sofa on the far right of the living room, which was behind a television. There was a stack of old movies next to the TV. It ranged from modern 2076 drama flicks like "The Truth Isn't Sweet," to timeless classics like everyone's favorite "The Wizard of Oz," (which was a whopping 140 year old movie and yet it apparently still was on par with today's movies in terms of quality), and more. Two people sat on the sofa, one male and one female. They were watching an old comedy show that they both loved when they were younger, and it still entertained them, even now when they were in their 70s. It gave them heavy nostalgia. The old lady sighed, cuddling with her husband._

* * *

"It's good to see you again, old friend," the old man said. The years hadn't changed him. Many would've expected him to be another fragile old man, but instead, he was just as confident as he was 50 years ago. It was a rare occurrence to see an 84 year old man with this much energy still left in him. He could still move and speak as well as he could when he was 50 years old. Some people say he had a gift. But he knew he was just lucky to still be well for a senior citizen. Luck was something he had lived off of in his twenties and thirties primarily.

The woman crossed her arms. "Hmph. It's good to see you again as well. It's been a little while, hasn't it? 11 years now?"

The old man shrugged in reply. "Yes, I believe so. However, in this stage in life, time is something that has little importance to me. It's been that way for a long, long time. I've all the time in the world for a good chat, old friend."

The woman stared at the painting. The couple looked like two certain people she knew when she was young. She then chuckled lightly, not taking her eyes off the beautifully created painting. She wondered where he bought it and how much it cost. "I'm surprised you've no bitter feelings. I've disappeared for 11 years, and you act as if nothing's happened at all."

The man cleared his throat, leaning forward in his couch. "Well, to be honest, I would've done the same if I were in your position a decade ago. In 2060, and 2065. You need not be ashamed, embarrassed, or whatever you feel. I understand you. I've experienced a similar loss. Remember that two people died in that accident 16 years ago…"

* * *

_The comedy show that the old couple was watching happened to involve elements of romance, since part of the show's plot involved the main character coming to terms with his feelings towards his best friend. At least, that was the first season. And then there were 5 more seasons. They happened to be watching the episode where the main character's friends coax him to ask his friend out._

_So the main character gathered up the courage to ask her out. She said yes, so of course, they went out. The old couple had seen this episode before, but they still enjoyed it. The wife looked up at her husband with a smile. "I remember when you first asked me out. The sweet movie, the candlelight dinner…" She said, reminiscing her so-called glory days._

"_And I remember our first kiss. Underneath the tree, where we carved a heart with our names on it." The husband said sweetly with a smile that matched his wife's._

"_And I remember the day you proposed to me. In that café. When we went out for a simple coffee," she said as she leaned forward and kissed her husband's cheek, "and then you got on your knees. Ah, so romantic…"_

"_I knew I made the right choice when I decided to spend the rest of my life with you, Ema." The old man said to his wife, who blushed deeply._

"_And I made the right choice when I said yes, Apollo," she said in response._

* * *

"Before we delve too deep into that topic, let's talk about you. That's the whole reason I came to visit you after all." The woman said, finally looking away from the marvelous painting.

The man raised an eyebrow, though showed no signs of disagreement. "Alright, then. What do you have on your mind?"

She shrugged. "Just general information. I don't know, didn't you used to mentor someone? I forget his name. Aaron? Abbot?" She asked, holding her chin in thought as she walked in front of the coffee table, looking up at the ceiling.

"Apollo. Apollo Justice." He said, correcting her.

"Ah, yes. What ever happened to that young man?" She asked.

"He got married. He had children. He retired. He settled down and now he's living the good life. The American Dream for elders or something…" He mumbled, before continuing, "Needless to say, he's one of the few who got the happy ending of life."

"Hmph. I envy him. I expected that you did too, seeing as how you've lost just as much as me, if not more, and yet you still carry on with your smile. You're so resilient…and strong. How do you keep this confident persona of yours?" The woman asked. She needed to know…

"Life is about accepting what you have in the beginning, and building everything up as you go along. In the middle stage of life, you look at the foundation of what you've built for yourself, and either watch it all crumple before your eyes, or make it into something bigger entirely. The former happened to me, but I'm glad the latter happened to Apollo and Trucy."

"Hmph. Good for you, Phoenix Wright…"

* * *

_As Justice and Skye snuggled with each other, the episode was nearly over. The embarrassing date was nearly over, and the main character was driving his date home. Ema remembered when Apollo drove her home during her own first date. It was about 1 in the morning, but it didn't matter to her. Her heart was in the air. She didn't believe in true love when she was younger, and now, here she was with the man she loved for fifty years._

_The characters in the show felt the same way. Though the date was embarrassing, eventful, awkward, and strange, they still appreciated each other's company, and in the end, it didn't matter where they were, because as long as they were together, anywhere was perfect._

_Apollo wrapped his arm around Ema, pulling her slightly closer to him. Ema sighed dreamily, going along with it as she watched the show. She had seen every episode in the show, so she already knew what happened in the very end. The main character proposed to his beloved, and they lived happily ever after._

_It reminded Ema of her own life. She'll never forget the day she was proposed to. July 3__rd__, 2032. The café owner was partly in on the act. Beforehand, Apollo had written on a napkin the message "Ema, will you marry me?" and gave it to the owner, who put it in the box of napkins on the table where the two would sit._

_As Apollo and Ema ordered their drinks, they sat down, waiting. They chatted for a bit, and the café owner "accidentally" spilled some of Ema's coffee on the table. Apollo took the napkin with the message on it and handed it to Ema. She was about to use it to wipe the coffee off the table, until she saw the message._

_She gasped in shock, and before she knew it, Apollo was on his knees, holding a box with a ring in it, and repeated the words she read in her mind. "Will you marry me?" Though it was a strange way to propose, this was the last thing on Ema's mind. Of course she said yes. And now there they were._

* * *

"Maybe you could learn something from me again, old friend. After all, it took you a while to catch on decades ago." Phoenix said, still smiling.

The woman shrugged, crossing her arms as she closed her eyes in thought. "Maybe. By the way…Apollo Justice. Who did he marry? Asking out of curiosity."

"Ema Skye. Her sister, Lana Skye, used to be the Chief Prosecutor. I believe you and Ema met?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Edgeworth told me about her. Apparently, she used to have one of those bloody teenage schoolgirl crushes on him…" She said, "But no. I've never actually met her."

"Hmph. She was a bubbly girl when I first met her. She reminded me of…Maya…" He said, becoming a bit distant with the last word. Maya…

The woman cleared her throat loudly, bringing Phoenix back. He shook his head to reclaim his thoughts. "Ah, yes. Sorry. Anyway, she grew a bit colder…more serious attitude when she entered her twenties. No longer the bubbly girl that annoyed me, but now the serious-minded woman that worked for a boss she despised and had a job she didn't want. The world can change people so quickly. This world…can either make or break you, y'know…"

The woman nodded. "I do know that feeling. I thought I had it all when I was younger…but I was actually missing everything. Still, ignorance…was bliss. However, like everyone apparently knows, I lost everything in that accident…"

* * *

_The main character had developed the courage to kiss his date. Though it was considered moving too fast to kiss on the first date, he didn't care. He loved her too much. They kissed at her front door. Ema smiled. It was the start of the core relationship of the show. And in her opinion, the most well-developed._

_Though Apollo hadn't seen every episode of the show like Ema, he certainly watched enough to really connect with the characters. He remembered watching the premiere of the last episode with Ema, and it brought her to tears. The ending in itself was beautiful, but the fact that her favorite show had come to a conclusion made her sad._

_Mr. Justice remembered his wedding day. It was the greatest day of his life. He'll never forget how beautiful the bride was in that wedding dress. Her sweet scent, her gorgeous eyes, her stunning hair. Though they weren't who they once were, they still loved each other. _

_Apollo was sure that the primary reason why this first kiss moment in the show was considered the most triumphant was because every episode that took place before this one showed the main character as a timid, cowardly, and yet adorable and completely likable boy. And after this episode, he would gradually come out of his shell and express himself more with sarcastic remarks and such._

_As Apollo remembered his own first kiss with Ema, he also smiled. By the time his lips first met hers, they had been dating for roughly two months. He'll never forget every moment where he expressed his love for Ema. "…I love you, Ema." He randomly blurted out._

"_I love you too, Apollo." She replied, both of them captivated by the show's romantic elements and such. Apollo was comfortable with his life knowing that whenever he'd die, he knew he'd die knowing he had no regrets in his life._

* * *

"It felt like I lost everything when I lost my badge. And then Trucy entered my life, and together, we built a new life. It wasn't the comfortable and quiet-ish life I was used to, nor was it where I expected to find myself by my late twenties. Still, I lost everything, and thanks to her, I gained something more. And though we both lost someone in the accident, we have to make do with our own lives."

The woman sat down in her chair as she listened to him talk. Or ramble. Whatever he was doing. She listened quietly, putting her hands together.

"We've no time to mourn the loss of others. If we did, then we'd be dead before we even knew it. I just got done writing my will. I'm giving this house to Trucy's family when I pass away. She always liked this big house…"

"Hmph. It's easy for you to move on to different topics in conversation, isn't it? You never told me all the details about Justice and Skye."

"And you're a bit reluctant to talk about something that you're trying to repress. We both know the accident happened, and there's no denying it." Phoenix said with a slight frown.

"Just tell me, and then we can continue discussing our situation," she said, growling lightly.

Wright cleared his throat, coughing a bit. "Ahem. Anyway, yes, they married in 2032, and two years later, they had a daughter named Yvonne. That's about all I know. I haven't actually met Yvonne Justice, but I hear she was a sweet girl when she was little. But they grow up so fast…" He mumbled.

"Not fast enough." The woman replied lowly. "Before we carry on with our next topic, may I have a coffee?" She asked, bringing her head back up.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's Apollo Justice and Ema Skye for ya. What'd you think, guys? What did you think of the writing style? Review and stuff.**


	5. Trucy Wright: Follow Your Dreams

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 5: Trucy Wright  
**DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney still does not belong to me.  
A/N: Actually, Franziska was only in Turnabout Airlines and Turnabout Ablaze in AAI, while Ema Skye was only in The Kidnapped Turnabout, to clarify. As for the Adrian Andrews thing, it was sort of an Easter egg kind of thing. Sort of like how we saw Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl in AAI, even if Miles didn't wave or anything. Like I said, I couldn't find anything noteworthy about what could've been Adrian's future. I mean, if you really want me to, I could tie in a chapter about her and I could make it up as I go, and then make that the real Chapter 4, if you'd like. Or I could just make Adrian Andrews the next one and make it like…a flashback? Still taking place right after Kay's chapter and stuff. I mean, it's only a matter of time before I reveal the woman's identity. Might as well delay it for the next chapter if you want.**

* * *

_January 31__st__, 2076, 3:05 PM  
Phoenix Wright's House_

The woman leaned against the table next to the couch where Phoenix was sitting, sipping her cup of coffee. "Earlier, when we were talking about Apollo Justice, you mentioned a girl named Trucy. Might I ask who that is?"

Phoenix was about to bring up the accident that she was so reluctant to talk about, but he sighed, deciding that she probably needed a few more minutes. "When I was disbarred, the defendant had vanished, as some of the evidence was forged by a Drew Misham. However, the defendant had a daughter named Trucy. Since he had disappeared without her, I had decided to adopt her." He said as he cleared his throat.

"…Your last case. The one with the magician?" The woman asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Yes. That's how he disappeared, after all. It was an act. Anyway, though I had lost my job as an attorney, I still had to adopt her. She still needed a parent. Her parents were gone. I suppose I felt sorry for her. But we had to make a living. She did her magic acts in The Wonder Bar, and I tried to be a pianist. It didn't work out too well, so I tried gambling."

"What kind of gambling? Blackjack? Poker?" She asked.

The old Phoenix nodded. "Poker. Real professional at it. Never lost a match. Some accused me of cheating, but I was the real deal," he said before chuckling a bit. "Cheating. Only a fool would accuse one of cheating. When they can't admit they're just not good enough." He continued with a smirk.

"So you just happened to be that good?"

"Yep. Anyway, 7 years later, I met her father and we played some poker. One thing led to another, and I was framed for his murder. Apollo Justice proved me innocent and it turned out that the killer was his mentor, Kristoph Gavin. But that's a story for another day."

"So what's the story for today?"

"Back onto the topic of Trucy. It turned out her mother was still alive. Now, her mother had been in two marriages. In her first marriage, she had one child. It wasn't until her second marriage that she had Trucy."

"And who was the first child?"

Phoenix shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat rather loudly. "Apollo Justice. They didn't figure it out until 2028. Their mother was a beautiful thing," he sighed, "But anyway, the two children went their separate ways. Trucy made it big by 2033. She was a world renowned magician. I was so proud of her. She went from performing in The Wonder Bar to big name theaters and such."

"Wow. I'm surprised I've never heard about her then. You must have done a fine job raising her," she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, was that a compliment I heard from you?" Phoenix asked with a chuckle.

"…Yes. Now, continue," she said with a…peculiar tone.

"Hmph. Yes, if not for the fact Apollo and Trucy were half-siblings, I doubt they would've kept in touch. She was always a good girl. Teasing her was a hobby of mine."

"I can imagine so. Where is Trucy now?"

"Hell if I know."

The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't know where your daughter is right now? That seems a bit…irresponsible."

"Heh. Well, in case you forgot, she's my adoptive daughter, and—" Phoenix burst into some coughs, but cleared his throat loudly, taking a deep breath, "…and if you want to know, maybe Apollo Justice knows. But I don't know where he is either. But I'm sure Trucy settled down like everyone else…"

"Hmph. It seems everyone around you lives a happy ending, while everyone around me dies and lives their lives of sadness and despair…" She muttered coldly.

"Are you done yet? We can get to you after this if you're so anxious." Phoenix said, causing the woman to purse her lips.

"Go on…" She growled, growing increasingly annoyed with Wright.

"Anyways," he sighed, "I imagine she met a nice guy. Maybe she married that Klavier guy. Heh. In her dreams…" He laughed.

"That Klavier guy? You mean Klavier Gavin?"

"I believe so."

"You don't even remember the prosecutor who got you disbarred? The one who was a rookie at the time? I expected you to be more…remembering."

"It's not that I forgot. My mind went blank for a second," Phoenix said, trying to defend himself.

The woman managed a smile, chuckling a bit. "You haven't changed all that much, Phoenix Wright."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I guess both ways work. Anyways, I could look her up somewhere. See how she's doing. But she's probably forgotten about me. She's moved on with her life. She doesn't need me anymore…" He said distantly, as if he were remembering something. Or someone.

The figure took notice of this, raising an eyebrow as she cleared her throat to bring Phoenix back to Earth. He shook his head, reclaiming his thoughts. "Ahem. Yes?"

"Hmph. In this world, people don't have much use for elders. I saw that look in your eyes. You were remembering something." The woman remarked.

"Someone," he corrected.

"Who?"

"…" Initially, he didn't reply, though he stood up. "Would you like another cup of coffee? This will be a long story, or at least, it sounds long in my head when I picture telling it to you." He stated, with a grim look in his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. This was mostly filler for when I figure out how to word out the next chapters and such. Anyways, yeah. If popular demand wants it, I'll give an Adrian chapter.**


	6. Maya Fey Part I: Time Will Tell

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 6: Maya Fey, Part 1  
**DISCLAIMER: …And I still don't own Ace Attorney. FML.  
A/N: Okay, so I'll be able to fit in the Adrian Andrews chapter, due to my so-called genius brain being able to integrate a certain plot device into her chapter. More details…when you actually read that chapter. Oh, and sorry for the long(?) update. It was my birthday recently, and I recently got my hands on Mass Effect 3 and Deus Ex: Human Revolution, so yeah. But it doesn't matter too much, considering there aren't THAT many chapters left…**

* * *

_January 31__st__, 2076, 3:10 PM  
Phoenix Wright's House_

"Are you sure you don't want another cup of coffee?" The elder Phoenix asked the woman. She shook her head.

"No thank you. It's after 3, anyway," she responded.

Phoenix shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyhow, you remember my former assistant, Maya Fey?" He asked her, getting straight to the point.

She nodded. "I believe so." She sighed heavily as she sat down in the chair under the painting. "What about her?"

"It all began after the TT-5 Incident…" Phoenix began.

The TT-5 Incident. Everyone remembered the TT-5 Incident. After all, it was possibly Wright's most important case in his life, other than his very last one. Of course, there were many, many incidents, and the title of this particular incident was engraved into Phoenix's mind.

The TT-5 Incident involved the death of Misty Fey, better known as Elise Deauxnim. She was murdered at the Hazakura Temple, and Sister Iris of the Temple was accused of murdering her. Of course, we all know how that story ended…

…And in the end, the prosecutor Mr. Godot, also known as former defense attorney Diego Armando, was revealed to be the killer. The reasons were complicated, and though Iris was disproved as the killer, she still went to jail for tampering with the evidence. However, the story of Iris is a tale for another day…

* * *

_March 13, 2019, 9:30 AM  
Wright & Co. Law Offices_

_It had been a month since that tragic incident. It took a whole month, but Maya was finally able to put her mother's death behind her. After all, her mother died for her. And that charm she had. Of when she and Mia accidentally broke the sacred urn. Her mother kept her children close to her heart…_

_With both the mother, who happened to be the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, and the older daughter, Mia Fey, both deceased, it was a no-brainer who the next master would be; Maya Fey. Of course, she was already busy being the assistant to the world-renowned attorney, Phoenix Wright, and she knew that keeping both jobs was definitely going to strain her, but she still kept on._

_After all, what are friends for? In the span of 2 years (going on 3), Phoenix and Maya had become nearly inseparable. And of course, there was little Pearl Fey, Maya's little cousin, who insisted that they were lovers, though this wasn't the case._

_Phoenix was…cleaning the toilet. These kinds of chores weren't many people's cup of tea, but Phoenix…for whatever reason…found these chores to be…fun? Even Phoenix himself didn't know why he enjoyed doing these kinds of chores. Or, he at least didn't know how to explain it._

_Then he noticed something peculiar. It's past 9 and Maya hadn't bothered him yet. He didn't know whether to be glad or worried. He could never know, given the fact he had saved her life on numerous occasions._

_And then he heard it. His ears met a large "THUD" sound outside. The door was opened rather lazily. "Niiick! Where are ya?"_

"_I'm in the restroom!" Phoenix yelled back at the whining Maya, though he decided to add something to avoid confusion. "I'm cleaning the toilets!"_

"_Again, Nick?" She whined as she opened the bathroom door._

"_Yes, Maya. Again." He replied, sighing as he stood up and faced her. "Anyway, what is it, Maya?"_

_The girl had matured greatly. Her time as the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique had made her wiser and more focused, but she was still the same Maya Fey that Phoenix Wright knew and loved._

…_Well, knew at least._

_He wasn't really sure about the love part…_

_Was he?_

_"I'm bored!" Maya whined, snapping Phoenix back to his senses. He blinked, scratching the back of his head._

"…_That's it?"_

"_Yeah! C'mon! Let's go somewhere cool! Like…like Gatewater Land!"_

"…_Gatewater Land? What's that?"_

"_Whaaaaat?" Maya gaped in shock. "Nick, you don't know about Gatewater Land?" Her expression quickly changed to that mischievous smile. "Geez, Nick. Maybe you are getting old!"_

_Phoenix sighed. He wasn't that old, was he? 26, going on 27, wasn't that old. He was still a young adult. As for Maya…she was nearly 20 now. Phoenix couldn't believe it. Hard to believe he'd known her since she was 17. He could remember the day they met like it was yesterday…_

"_Anyway, I'm bringing Pearly along. She's going to love seeing all of those badgers!"_

"_Badgers?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yeah! There's the Blue Badger, Proto Badger, Pink Badger, and the Evil Badger. The Blue Badger is the mascot of the police company! Didn't you know that?" She asked._

"…_Yeah, I totally knew that," Phoenix said. He hadn't forgotten the other case with that other girl. That girl with the science gadgets. What was her name again? Emily? Emma?_

_Maya giggled a little, turning around and walking out of the bathroom. "No, you didn't!" She said, before being followed by Phoenix._

"_I so did!" He replied, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, when are we going?"_

"_Now! Is that okay?" Maya asked cheerfully._

"_Sure. I guess I'm ready, but in this suit? Come o—"_

"_Great! Let's get going then!" Maya said, exiting the office. Phoenix rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he didn't even know why he bothered. He felt awkward going out in a formal suit like this to a theme park, but there wasn't any time to change, so he decided to just keep quiet and simply follow Maya._

* * *

_March 13, 2019, 2:34  
Gatewater Land  
River_

_Time flew by for Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl. They got to the theme park by 10:00 AM, and they spent a lot of time together. The next thing he knew, Phoenix found himself rowing a canoe on a river or something. He remembered going on it because Pearly said it had something to do with the magic of love or something, and that this would surely get him and Maya together._

_But he wasn't feeling the romantic vibe…_

_It was hard to find romance in "Niiick! I'm hungry!" every 10 minutes. Maybe Maya was right. Maybe she did have three stomachs!_

_Phoenix could also see that Pearl was visibly disappointed. It was written all over her face as she stared sadly into the water. From the corner of his eye, Phoenix could also see a familiar man in red clothing and a cravat, though the girl he was talking to wasn't familiar._

_Was that…Edgeworth?_

_He glanced at Maya and Pearly for a second, before looking back up at the front gate again. The man and the girl were gone. Phoenix shrugged it off. It was probably just someone else…_

_Phoenix decided to speak. He started by clearing his throat to let Maya know he was interested in talking. Who knows? Maybe it'll distract her from being hungry. "So, Maya. How are things as the Master of Kurain so far?"_

"_It's okay, I guess. I mean, I can't complain. Especially since I chose to stay with you as your assistant, but duty calls, so that means I'm working two jobs, whether I like it or not."_

_Phoenix looked away for a second, before sighing. "You know, Maya….you can take a vacation if you want. It's not my place to have you deny who you truly are."_

_Maya raised her eyebrows, a bit confused. "How do you mean, Nick?"_

"_I can't hold you back from…" From what? What could he say without sounding cheesy? Well, it didn't matter now. It was too late to stop now. God, it's like being in court all over again. "…from your destiny. After all, ever since Mia and your mother died, you were destined to become the new Master. I…I…"_

_Phoenix wanted to say something. Anything. But what? Telling her he loved her was out of the question, to Pearl's dismay. Phoenix thought of Maya as a little sister. Yes, he loved her as a little sister. Nothing more._

"…_I won't blame you if you decide to…you know, quit. After all, your place isn't with me…" He said sadly, looking down at the water._

_Pearl was nearly in tears. "M-Mr. Nick…that's so romantic! I can't believe you'd do those things for Mystic Maya! I knew you two belonged together!" She then started bawling, though Maya hugged her and put her in her arms._

_Maya looked at Phoenix. "I…I don't know, Nick. Just…give it some time. I'm sure things will work out…somehow."_

_Her expression however suggested otherwise. It was grim and pessimistic. Phoenix could easily spot this. "Are you sure?"_

_The young Master made a weak "reassuring smile" to hide her obvious worry. However, their worries wouldn't be delayed for long…_

* * *

_January 31__st__, 2076, 3:17 PM  
Phoenix Wright's House_

"How tragic. Did you two ever…start a romantic relationship?" The woman asked casually, crossing her legs and crossing her arms as she leaned back in the chair.

"Hmph. Before I can answer that, you'll have to ask yourself something. I need your opinion on it. It's something I need to know before I die…" Phoenix said, his old and world-weary form showing. It greatly intimidated the woman, and his eyes never lost that gleam. His fearsome gleam. He still had it. He never lost it. It stuck with him ever since that fateful day, when he was 24.

She coughed a bit, clutching her chest, though she kept her eyes on Wright. "Yes? What do you have on your mind, Mr. Wright?"

"Is it normal for a man my age to still be confident like this? After all I've been through, after all I've sacrificed, lost…" He looked down, his hand covering his eyes, as if he were trying to blind himself from the truth, which was needless to say, an ironic action.

"…and yet I still carry on. They say to get over it, but…I'm not sure if my actions…my inactions…and my sacrifices...I'm not sure if they're beneath me," Phoenix said, shaking a bit now. He looked as if he was physically hurt, but really, he was emotionally scarred.

Without someone around him to boost his confidence, it had been wavering downwards and downwards gradually. But he didn't let anyone know. He didn't show it. He kept up the façade. He had many people to please, and many expectations to meet.

But…this confidence. He didn't know if it was merely nothing more than a true façade, or…maybe…the women in his life rubbed off on him. Maya Fey and Trucy Wright had the most impact on Phoenix Wright's life.

Heck, even now, Phoenix was debating with himself on who was more important in his life. After all, after he lost his Attorney's Badge, he had been driven into a bottomless pit of deep depression. Even when the young magician, who was 8 years old at the time, went under Phoenix's roof, the former attorney still found himself with a strange habit.

Every night for a year and a half, after he tucked in Trucy, Phoenix would take a knife from the knife rack, sit down at his dining table, and stare at it. He would ponder with it. He would think with it. After all, many of his cases involved murders by stabbing.

He had become very familiar with the knife. He should fear it. But instead, it gave him peace and solace…

Of course, he didn't know if he could ever bring himself to stab himself. Though it sounded silly to commit suicide over the loss of a job, this was a different case.

He had done this. Or rather, Kristoph Gavin had, and though he had paid, Phoenix couldn't take the bar exam again. He wasn't sure if he still had his touch. His edge…

And of course, he had no other skills, so living was tough...until Phoenix discovered his natural skill of poker. He also took quite a liking to the piano, though he was initially no good at it, and then—

"Wright? Mr. Wright? Are you okay?" He heard the woman yelling in his ear. Apparently, he zoned out too much that he had forgotten everything.

"Err, yes! Yes! Sorry, I had one of those…" He awkwardly cleared his throat. "…those time-out moments for my mind. I apologize if I startled you. Anyway, what was your answer?"

"It's not my place to judge what and what isn't normal. We've both seen the worst in humanity, and the best. And yet, we can't judge. People have their reasons to stoop down so low to murder someone, and though they try to justify it, it doesn't matter in the end."

"What are you trying to get at?" The weary old man asked.

"We are who we are, Phoenix Wright. We're all human, no matter what. Humans may be wild, savage creatures who disguise themselves to hide the truth, or they may be forgiving, kind, and understanding persons with nothing to hide. In the end, however, I think that we all are but fools. All of us…"

Phoenix couldn't help but smile. "Fools? Hmph. 60 years later, and you still love that word. Well, things change, but I suppose people never change. Isn't that right, Franziska?"

Franziska von Karma nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. REVELATIONS. GASP. A-Anyway…yes. Again, sorry for the long(ish?) update. Reviews are deeply appreciated and stuff.**


	7. Maya Fey Part II: Tearful Departure

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 7: Maya Fey, Part II  
**DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. Those incompetent bastard  
**

* * *

Franziska scowled. She always made that face. It was very rare when she'd make a face other than that scowl. Sometimes, there'd be a prideful smile, a knowing smile, or any other smile that seemed sinister, but as a young woman, she let off this menacing presence that intimidated everyone. Well, mostly everyone, but that was beside the point.

"Things change. And the things that change can also cause someone to change. Isn't that correct, Phoenix Wright?"

Wright nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Frannie."

The aging Franziska scowled deeper. She despised that nickname, but it…stuck to her. The pet name made her felt lowly, instead of the high and mighty position she should be in. "Hmph. I read all about the TT-5 Incident, _Feenie._"

Expecting Phoenix to blush in embarrassment, she was surprised to see him chortle. "I'd be worried if you didn't read it. You were a bigger workaholic than me and Edgeworth combined when we were younger!"

"Yeah! So?" She asked defensively.

"It was almost like you didn't know how to enjoy yourself. Or maybe, plotting to defeat me was your way of fun."

"I knew how to have entertainment!"

"Hmph. Dinner at Tres Bien with everyone that one time doesn't count as entertainment. You probably only came because you were dragged along and you didn't want to be rude. Not that that stopped you before back then." Phoenix said, his smirk growing bigger.

Franziska scoffed. "Hmph! Still, I've changed. And I thank you and Miles for it. If not for you two, I'd probably be spending the rest of my life under the influence of my father…"

"Manfred von Karma…"

She nodded. "Funny. I spent 18 years under the influence of Papa, and then you showed up. I spent roughly 5 years trying to drown out his influence and replacing it with my free will…"

"It must have been difficult…knowing that everything you were ever taught was wrong. I'm sorry for your losses, Franziska."

"Bah! I don't need your sympathy. I'm over everything now. I've tied up all the loose ends, and it all ends with you, Phoenix Wright. I've moved on and I'm ready to move again…to the next world. Maybe we can meet up…in heaven."

Phoenix coughed, though Franziska suspected it wasn't because of his age. "Something wrong with the idea of meeting up in heaven?"

"Hmph." The old man crossed his arms. "I used to be Catholic, but Buddhism is a much more…relaxing religion."

"You do realize that Buddhism is technically a philosophy, right? And that it came from Hinduism?" Franziska pressed.

Phoenix nodded. "I do. Still, I feel one with everything. I was raised Catholic, though I became Agnostic by the time I reached Middle School, and I stayed like that for a while, until I met Maya. I've seen things you just can't unsee…"

"Speaking of Maya, you've yet to finish your story. Please, continue." She insisted. Phoenix uncrossed his arms, obliging.

"Very well…"

_April 7__th__, 2019, 2:15 PM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices_

_It was the day after Phoenix and Maya visited Global Studios. Phoenix thought he caught a glimpse of Edgeworth, but couldn't confirm it, as the man disappeared again before he could get a clear look of his face. Not that it mattered much anyway. They usually only talked when a case was involved. Edgeworth wasn't the most charismatic person when it came to small talk, despite his talents at womanizing and charming people. In court, at least._

_After cleaning his toilet yet again, Phoenix walked back into his office to find Maya sleeping on the couch. The defense attorney was surprised. Maya usually didn't sleep that much, since she was a light sleeper. In fact, she'd usually wake up at 8 in the morning or something, but here she was, still sleeping._

_He didn't intend to wake her, but she woke up anyway. She lazily looked up, her eyes barely open. Phoenix wasn't used to seeing a Maya that wasn't energetic. "Hey, Nick…" She said tiredly, yawning a little bit. "What's for breakfast?"_

_Phoenix blinked. Did she really sleep that long? He simply thought she woke up earlier, did some things, and then went back to sleep. "Uhh, Maya. It's 2 in the afternoon."_

_Maya got up, stretching a bit. "Very funny, Nick." She took her phone from the floor and turned it on. She was instantly awake when she saw the clock. Phoenix was right. It was about 2:17 PM. Maya practically jumped up in surprise. "What?"_

"_I couldn't believe it myself. Something up, Maya?"_

_Maya cleared her throat, putting her phone to the side as she shook her head. "N-No. Everything's fine. Just had a late night, I guess."_

_Phoenix gazed into Maya's eyes, examining her expression to see if she was lying. He felt a bit guilty treating Maya like another one of his witnesses, but still, he observed that Maya was telling the truth, which was odd, considering she goes to bed quite early as well._

"_Uhh…N-Nick? What are you doing?" Maya asked, a bit creeped out. She had to admit, Phoenix can be intimidating when he wanted to be, but not outright scary. Those titles were reserved for prosecutors, like Franziska von Karma, or more notably, her father…_

_Phoenix blinked. He didn't zone out again, did he? "Nothing. Sorry. Maya, I've noticed you've been a bit…strained lately." It was true. Maya wasn't as bubbly and lively as she used to be. She certainly tried to so that he wouldn't worry, but of course, Phoenix Wright saw through her. In this case, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to._

"_What're you talking about, Nick? I'm fine, okay? I can manage working as both your assistant and the Master of Kurain."_

"_Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason you get strained and I don't know, break down or something…"_

"_Break down? C'mon, Nick! Don't be ridiculous!" Maya responded with a nervous chuckle. _

"_Please, Maya. If I'm overworking you, please tell me…" He pleaded to her._

"_It's not that, Nick. It's just…" She sighed, her expression gravely serious as she looked down at the ground._

"_It's just what, Maya?" He asked, pressing forward on her, before sitting down next to her. She scooted away a bit, wanting a bit of personal space. The defense attorney didn't get any closer._

"_I…I don't want to leave you. You're my best friend, Nick. I'll always be at your side," Maya stated, looking up at Phoenix._

"_Will you, Maya?" Phoenix asked. No matter how much he wanted her to stay, he knew she couldn't. She was trying her hardest, but she simply couldn't. No one her age could… "Because I can't keep you away from your true duties. Please…for your sake, at least take some time off or something from here."_

"I won't go into the details, but basically, I eventually managed to convince Maya to…follow her true path in life. Her life with me wasn't meant to be, and we both had to accept it."

"How sad…" Franziska said, crossing her arms. "So, what happened next, Phoenix Wright? You may skip to wherever you'd like."

He nodded. "Thank you."

_April 9__th__, 2019, 8:15 AM  
Local Train Station_

_After much coaxing, Maya had finally broken down. She admitted she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She had to leave. With Pearly as well. The little girl initially didn't take the news very well, but of course, she got over it. She had to, anyway. She just had to accept it…_

_Phoenix remembered this place well. It was the same train station that Maya left on to continue her training after his fourth case. Hell, it might even be the same time. What a coincidence. Maya's train was almost departed, but she and Pearl had to say her final goodbyes._

"_Well…I guess this is it, Nick. We all knew this day was coming, but…we just didn't want to accept it, huh? It was like we were running away from fate." Maya said, wrapping her arm around Pearls, who was standing quietly next to her._

"_Well…it's not goodbye forever, though! Don't forget that! You're always welcome to occasionally visit me whenever I'm not busy with a case. A-And we'll still write letters to each other often, right?" Phoenix replied._

_The spirit medium smiled with a nod. "Yeah…we will. And I will visit you when I can. Still, I'll miss the excitement that your cases brought us. Well, except the ones that got me in danger, but the other ones were nice," she said with a giggle._

_Phoenix couldn't help but smile. He'll dearly miss working with Maya, though he knew this wasn't the end of their friendship._

_Pearl sniffled. "Mr. Niiick! I'm g-g-g-gonna miss you!" She bawled, running forward and hugging Phoenix's leg. He shifted uncomfortably, though he patted Pearl's head._

"_There, there. It's alright. We'll see each other again soon, alright?"_

_Pearly looked up at Phoenix. "Y-You promised?" She asked, wiping a tear from her cheek._

_The attorney nodded. "I promise. Alright? Now, go with Maya and be on your way."_

"_O-Okay." Pearl reluctantly replied, moving back into Maya's arms._

"_Oh, Nick. There's…just one more thing before I leave…"_

_Phoenix raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect anything aside from a tearful goodbye and such. What could she possibly—_

_He quickly got his answer when Maya pressed her lips against his. He could feel her arms wrap around him as she passionately kissed him. At first, Phoenix was completely surprised, having been caught off-guard, but then he went with the kiss._

_When Maya pulled away, she smiled with a hint of embarrassment and triumph. The two found themselves horribly blushing. Phoenix was scratching the back of his head as he would in court when something odd would happen._

_The only difference here was that he was not in court._

"_W-Well…I should be on my way." Maya said, breaking the silence that felt like an hour to them. Phoenix sighed sadly, now wishing she'd never go…after learning how she truly felt for him. Maybe things could've been different…_

_No. Don't think things like that. You can't change people, or their destiny. This is Maya's path in life! Nothing will ever change it!_

"_O-Okay, Maya. I…" Say it, Phoenix. Just say it! There's no turning back now._

_Maya raised an eyebrow curiously. "Yes, Phoenix?"_

_Before the lawyer could continue, he noticed she had called him Phoenix. The last time he remembered her calling him by his real name was actually when they first met._

_Back on track! Phoenix cleared his throat, before taking a deep breath. He could do this. "…Take care, Maya. I…I love you."_

_Maya smiled and nodded. "I will. You take care too…and I love you."_

* * *

"And so what happened next?" von Karma asked, eager to hear the conclusion to Wright's seemingly tragic story.

"That in itself happened in a new chapter of my life. Like we promised each other, we wrote to each other, occasionally saw each other, and hell, we managed to keep a small relationship."

"Small?" Franziska asked, raising an eyebrow as she uncrossed her arms.

"Yes. It quickly reached a snag when I lost my Attorney's Badge, where I just…didn't want to live anymore. But when I adopted Trucy, I found a new purpose, and my relationship with Maya came right back on track. Of course, I didn't tell Trucy. She'd keep bothering me about getting her a mommy. And she seemed to be the type of girl who got attached to things."

"Hmph." Franziska smiled in amusement. "Don't you think that's a bit uncalled for to hide things from your daughter, Phoenix Wright? Tsk tsk tsk. Shame on you, I thought you were better than this," she jokingly scolded.

"Hah. Anyway, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. We decided a long-term relationship wouldn't work that well, so we broke it off sometime around 2023 or so. Still, we remained good friends. However…by 2027, we grew apart. As she grew older, she grew busier and had less time to visit me. We accepted that we were no longer who we once were, and we moved on. We stopped writing and stopped visiting entirely…"

"So how did you know about her fate? It was all very hush hush in the news."

"Of course it was, considering the other person who was involved…" Phoenix muttered, barely audible enough for Franziska to hear.

"Hmph." Franziska sighed, crossing her arms again. Her finger was repeatedly tapping her arm, as if she were waiting for something. He remembered this was something she had used to do in court.

"And that's where Iris came into the picture…"

Franziska blinked, her eyes widening. "I-Iris? That name…it sounds so…familiar…"

"It was the name of the defendant of one of my most important cases. The TT-5 Incident. She was accused of murdering Elise Deauxnim, also known as Misty Fey."

The old woman nodded. "Ah, yes. And how does she fit into all of this?"

"I'll tell you…it all began like this."

* * *

**And that would be Chapter 7, my dear readers! How'd you like it? Or…dislike it. Whatever's your cup of tea. It'd be really cool with you reviewed! Thanks and stuff!**


	8. Sister Iris Part I: Desperate Measures

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 8: Sister Iris, Part I  
**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, not owning Ace Attorney anytime soon.  
A/N: Sorry again for the long(ish?) update. Of course, compared to other fics, the updates probably aren't that long at all. Oh, and quick note, judging from what the Ace Attorney Wikia says about The First Turnabout, the AA series probably takes place in California or something. Oh, and what I remember from Bridge to the Turnabout might be a bit shady, so I apologize if I got anything (if not everything) wrong in this chapter. Other than this, I think this darker take on the series is a bit…bleh? Of course, that's great if you actually like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Before I continue my story, however, I must ask you a question." Phoenix stated.

"Yes? What is it?"

"This is off-topic but, why are you suddenly choosing now to make amends?" He asked. "Why are you choosing now to tie up your loose ends? I mean, late is better than never, but I just need to ask. You could've done it after the accident but—"

"I'll tell you after you finish your story. Now, continue, please." She demanded roughly with a small cough coming on.

"Fine, fine." Wright muttered softly as he cleared his throat to prepare telling the story. He wondered how long he'd be able to go without shedding a tear. Personal experiences hurt, but are weaker and have less effect when told to someone else, no matter how great the detail is. The Fey lineage was the most important family in his life, as it had the greatest impact.

* * *

_September 14__th__, 2022, 7:45 PM  
Los Angeles, California  
Shady Streets_

_She was finally free. Free from the prison that trapped her. The prison that kept her away from public civilization. And yet, she didn't feel any happier. She didn't feel any more relieved. In fact, she somehow felt even guiltier. Sister Iris sighed as she sat down on a bench. She had promised she'd return to the Hazakura Temple. But now, she wasn't sure._

_Would she still be welcome? Sister Bikini promised that she'd always be welcome, but it had been years now. Time could easily change people. Was it time she moved on yet? Could she do more with her life? Now that she thought about it, the only reason she was in the Temple was because she wanted to atone for her sins, and now that she had been released from prison, she officially has atoned for them._

_So what now? That was the killer question. She kept asking herself this, hoping to find an answer, at least an answer to randomly pop up in front of her head. She didn't have any money on her, considering she lived at a Temple all her life and Sister Bikini was in charge of that department._

_What was she going to do? At least while she was locked up, she had a bed to sleep on, a roof over her head, and some food to feed her. But now, what could she do? Even if she wanted to return to the Temple, she didn't know how. As previously mentioned, she had no money, so she couldn't afford to ride in a taxi, let alone a car._

_She didn't have any other friends or anything. She had heard the news about her "Feenie" and when he was disbarred. She knew he'd never do anything like forging evidence, but…the news was right in front of her eyes. He was gone now. She hadn't heard anything else about him ever since, and she couldn't contact him. Iris also remembered Maya Fey, who if she remembered correctly, is the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique by now. But she didn't know where the Kurain Village was anyway, so it didn't matter._

_Well, she had to go somewhere. And fast. Everyone knew how dangerous these kinds of streets got at this time of night. It may only be the middle of the evening, but it didn't matter much. Iris could already feel her spine shivering, but not just from the cold. She was nervous, if not scared. Who knows who might come across? Muggers, rapists, mass murderers?_

_She had heard about these kinds of streets from the news. She knew what these streets did to people. How they changed people. Especially women, and forced them to do things they're not proud of. As an occupation, no less! Iris couldn't bear to even think about if it had to come to that, but…_

…_What other option did she have? Would she rather die than degrade herself? She was picking her poison, and one was clearly more fatal than the other. Maybe she could use this rare opportunity to work her way up to live a normal life? Iris couldn't help but scoff at her thoughts as she looked around. There was no one nearby. How was she going to make money with no customers? Assuming she accepted this opportunity, of course!_

…_Which she wouldn't do at all. It was disgusting and degrading, and she wouldn't understand why any sick pervert would stoop so low as to…!_

_Well…she could see what people had to do to make money. This IS America, after all. The land of opportunities! And yet, Iris couldn't find a single job that seemed good for her. Though she attended the Ivy University to disguise as her twin sister Dahlia to obtain the necklace from Phoenix Wright, she never actually paid attention in classes. She only jotted down the notes for her sister and handed Dahlia her homework._

_She had wasted her time in the Temple, not knowing how long she'd be there. Now that she was released from prison, she wasn't even sure if she could go back, considering she probably ruined its reputation and maybe even forced it to close down! Iris tore up at the thought of being the result of her former home being closed down._

_She dearly missed Sister Bikini, who she thought of as her own mother, and she dearly missed her Feenie even more. How she longed to see his face again. She'd give anything to even talk to him again. It didn't matter how, whether on a phone, on an online chat, or anywhere. However, he stopped visiting after his disbarment. He probably moved on with his life, and had more important things to deal with than visit a high school sweetheart._

_Well, college sweetheart, but the point was still taken._

_Dahlia had once told her that she was too caring, and that she needed to tone it down a bit. Was she right? Did she need to move on as well? After all, this was a new chapter in her life. Everyone had left her behind, so she needed to carry on and walk in her own direction as well._

_But the thing was, she had nowhere to go. She was still trying to decide what to do now. She didn't want to die. She had to survive somehow._

_She started to cry a bit. Crying was something Iris was used to. She had done it a lot in her life, and another burst of crying was nothing. She cupped her face into her hands, getting her palms wet with tears. She mustn't let anyone see her cry. It didn't matter if covering her face made it look painfully obvious or if anyone was even there to see her._

_She just wanted to start over properly. But now, she was truly…alone. No one was there for her. She wasn't used to being alone. She was usually under the care of her parents, or her sister Dahlia, or Sister Bikini. But now, she was with no one._

_Then a small idea sprouted into her head. It was still quite degrading, but slightly less degrading than being a prostitute to the point where she wasn't even sure if it mattered. She could try working at a strip club? She knew how men were perverted, and she was pretty sure strippers and dancers made more money than street hookers._

_Again, she didn't want to do it, but she had no other choice. She wanted to make her way up, but right now, she didn't see any other way._

_She stood up, and began walking. She didn't know where she was going to find a strip club, or hell, where she was going to go when she wasn't working. Maybe she could try to make some friends and possibly (hopefully) convince them to let her move in? She had a way with words, and knew how to make friends. Dahlia had taught her how to make friends by sucking up and schmoozing. Iris saw it as innocent charisma training, while Dahlia just wanted to help train a possible future accomplice by helping her build manipulation and deception skills and such._

_She took a deep breath and hoped for the best._

* * *

"Hmm. How sad and cruel a world must be to a young woman like Sister Iris must be. From what I've heard about her, she seemed to be a very kind and polite young lady…but also a bit foolish. And from what Miles said, a poor judge of character." Franziska said, standing up and walking over to a nearby water cooler.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. He wasn't used to Franziska referring to someone by just their first name. He remembered von Karma usually calling him by his full name; Phoenix Wright, or in rare occurrences, just "Wright."

"Yes, I imagine she was too innocent for Dahlia's liking. She tried to make Iris something she wasn't, and that rarely works out in the end."

Taking a small plastic cup and filling it up with water, the elderly von Karma nodded in agreement. "Indeed. But that doesn't mean it never works. When I was young, I was prideful and rude, as you know from firsthand experience. But eventually, Miles Edgeworth opened my eyes…"

"Among other things…" Phoenix said with a wry smile, causing Franziska to scoff, partly in disgust and partly in amusement. She noticed that he had become more confident as he grew older. From what she read in the case file of the TM-1 Incident, the then 19-year old Phoenix Wright was a bit too naïve and seemed a bit like a crybaby. Franziska couldn't possibly see any of those traits in him today, but if someone told her that back in the year 2019, she might have believed them.

And then when they met again around 2029, he was way more confident than she remembered. He always smiled. Always! It was a rare occurrence that he would frown, and even to this day, frowning was now something Phoenix Wright would never do unless under serious circumstances. _Very _serious circumstances…

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Anyways, shall I continue?" He asked curiously as he glanced over at Franziska.

"Hold on, you impatient fool," she said, almost barking at him. However, she had taken anger management classes when she was younger, and therefore, had better control of her temper. If she still had her whip today, she wouldn't use it that much anyway, if at all.

"Very well. Take your time." He said, taking the threat lightly as he continued to smirk to himself, yawning slightly.

Franziska then walked over to a nearby counter, laying the plastic cup of water on it. She then searched through her purse, before taking out a small capsule of pills out. Several pills for each day of the week. She took out the pill for the corresponding day and put it in her mouth, swallowing it down with the water.

"Hmph. You know, it's quite difficult being a senior citizen."

"Oh? Is that so?" Phoenix said with a sarcastic edge to it, causing Franziska to scowl.

"Yes," she muttered, "Other than the physical limitations, people begin to take even me less seriously. I've put away my whip, as it is now like a child's toy. And then my daughter will possibly look forward to me dying so she can inherit my money." She finished with an icy expression.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "You don't really believe that, do you? Sure, your father was arrogant, and raised you to be arrogant, but your children…I can imagine what kind of environment they were raised in after you and your husband settled down."

"Hmph. My children reminded me of myself and Miles when we were younger. Brash, rude, and arrogant, though we taught them how to…feel, and worry. How to love…" She said, her eyes indicating she was growing distant, though she was snapped back to reality once Mr. Wright cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Ah, yes! Anyway, you may continue on with your story, Phoenix Wright. I'm waiting," she said quickly as she walked back over to her previous spot.

He sighed, taking a deep breath once again. Part of him just wanted to get this over with so he could hear why Franziska was suddenly choosing now to make amends, but he was a patient man. And he had all the time in the world…

* * *

**Ehn. Not too confident with this chapter. I'm happy to hear any criticisms or compliments you have to offer to this chapter! Until next time and stuff.**


	9. Sister Iris Part II: A Knight

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 9: Sister Iris Part II: A Knight and his Steed  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney. So don't taze me, bros.  
A/N: Because I was so bored, I decided to put subtitles for all the chapters! So…yeah. They're there to add…flavor? I don't know, I just added them because I felt like it. :P**

* * *

"Well? Go on." Franziska ordered impatiently. Phoenix didn't get how one could be so immersed into a story.

"Just hold on a minute. My memory isn't what it used to be. I have to recall where I left off, and that's easier said than done, y'know." Phoenix replied.

"Oh, very well, then. Take your time." von Karma said, rolling her eyes as she sat down. Even though she had become older and supposedly wiser, she still sported a short temper, Phoenix noted…

"Right Anyway, so Iris had made her decision, and she was about to go through with it, until…" He began.

* * *

_September 14__th__, 2022, 9:30 PM  
Los Angeles, California  
Shady Streets_

_There was no backing out now. She hated what she was preparing herself to do, but she kept telling herself that desperate times call for desperate measures. Of course, she'd be expecting odd looks, as she was still wearing her temple robes. Of course, it's not like that was the only thing she wore in all those three years, but she still very much liked these robes._

_Now that she thought about it, she wondered how often she'd be wearing these, since she imagined her "work clothes" would be much different. She'd also have to get used to the music. She was used to classical music, with violins and pianos, and such. And the last time she checked, these sorts of clubs, at least the one she was looking for, didn't play what she liked._

_She stopped walking for a second and sat down on another public bench, taking a deep breath. She had been walking for roughly two hours now and she just now got tired. She looked around the area. As the night was still young, the numerous buildings around her were still open, but not too busy. At least, she assumed these kinds of places weren't busy. She was used to going to bed by 10:00, after all._

_After sitting quietly in thought, she stood up and continued making her way. She was getting a bit afraid. What kind of people could be out here right now? Waiting for her? She shook her head, trying to literally shake the thought from her head. There was no one watching her. No one waiting for her…_

_And yet, the thought that she was alone bothered her as well. She reminded herself that she was alone in this world. Phoenix Wright had most likely moved on. Maya Fey was possibly fulfilling her role as the Master of her village. Her sister was dead. Her mother was still in prison, and probably wasn't getting out any time soon. _

_Why was it so hard to find a single comforting thought? Three years later, and she thought she had atoned for her sins. She was wrong. Her actions had still haunted her, even to this day. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by yelling. As she looked around, she saw that she was standing next to a bar. As she peeked inside, and saw that the one who yelled was a redheaded man with a beard…who happened to be missing his shirt…and he had a top hat and a cigar in his mouth, running around. She shrugged, and continued walking. People were quite interesting._

_Before she made it very far, a man suddenly appeared at her side. He had short, brown hair, and sported clothing resembling something a biker would wear. His appearance made Iris nervous. He was walking the exact same speed as Iris._

_Of course, she was probably just paranoid. Years in prison had changed her a bit. Just a little bit. She had become slightly more wary of others. More observant. And a tad less naïve. Still, she didn't dare take any chances. She should start to walk a bit faster to get herself away…_

* * *

_To say Michael Lynch was embarrassed was a monumental understatement. Here he was, sitting in a bar with his friend Pat, who was drunk off of his mind, somehow lost his shirt, and was prancing around like a drunkard idiot. Everyone was laughing at Pat, and Michael refused to acknowledge the fact that he came with him._

_He sighed deeply, drinking another shot of vodka. And then he blinked as he heard a punch._

_Quickly turning back, he had seen that Pat apparently pissed someone off badly. The drunk stumbled into the wall from being punched, before glaring at the man who hit him._

"_Uh-oh…" Michael murmured as he got up and rushed over to Pat before he could really start off a bar fight. "Err…Pat, it's time to leave."_

"_Whaddya talkin' about? I got a score to settle with Mr. Dick Head here!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Very clever. If you start a fight, we're getting kicked out. We might as well leave, dude. You're drunk as hell." Michael responded, taking Pat by the arm._

"_I ain't drunk!" He replied roughly. "I'm as sober as can be!"_

"_You had five mugs of beer, dammit!" Michael responded. "C'mon, some time off the sauce will do you some good, pal."_

"_Nyehh…" Pat started muttering under his breath, as if he were a small child again, mad that his mother didn't let him eat cookies before dinner. Eventually, he gave in, and agreed. "Fine…let's just…go…"_

"_Alright. Where's your shirt?"_

"…_Duhh…I don't…I don't know. It's okay. I'll just buy another shirt when we go shopping…"_

"_You go shopping?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Denise makes me…" He muttered, sounding a wee bit embarrassed, though Michael couldn't see why._

"_Hmm. Come on. Let's get you in the car." Michael said, dragging Pat outside. Upon further inspection, Michael saw that Pat had brought along his beer bottle. "You brought that thing outside?" He asked. _

"_Yeah. Why?" Pat slurred in response._

"_I'm pretty sure drinking in public is illegal."_

"_Bah. It doesn't matter. I'm almost done with it anyway. Besides, there ain't no cops around! Who's gonna enforce the law around here?"_

_And then they heard it. A scream. A woman was screaming. Pleading for help. Michael glanced at Pat. "Did you hear that?"_

"_No. I'm just surprised for no flipping reason at all." Pat drunkenly blabbered back with a sarcastic edge, spitting on the ground._

"_Come on! It came from over there!" Michael whispered harshly, sneaking towards a nearby alley with Pat deciding to tag along._

_They stuck to the walls, with Michael in front of course. Pat, drunk off his mind, was surprisingly calm. Maybe he was awaiting another fight? Michael shrugged, deciding that that was the least of his worries right now._

_The two heard low chuckling coming from a man. Then the same woman whimpering. Michael poked his head out, spotting a biker and a woman in odd looking robes. "Please…don't hurt me…"_

"_Oh, don't worry. I'll be gentle," the biker said sinisterly as he drew a knife. "Scream again though, and I'll have to cut that pretty little tongue of yours…"_

_Pat, in his drunken and reckless state, lumbered out of his hiding spot, blubbering loudly. "HEY! LET HER GO, YOU DICKWEED."_

_Compromised, Michael decided he might as well exit his hiding spot too. He followed Pat, grabbing him by the shoulder to prevent him from doing anything stupid, though Pat was prone to doing stupid things. More than usual now that he's drunk._

"_Alright, pal. Err…let the woman go, and…everything will be hunky dory, alright?" Michael bargained, inching in front of Pat._

_The man rolled his eyes as he turned around to face Michael and Pat. "Oh, god. Can't a guy ever get some peace and quiet around here?" He said as he sheathed his knife, before drawing a handgun, aiming it at the two men, causing them to put their hands up, Pat still holding his beer bottle._

"_Whoa, pal. No one needs to get shot," said Michael, the ever pacifist._

"_Hmph. Yeah, they do. You're a pacifist wimp, and him…" The man said, glancing at Pat, "…He's a fat bastard going around without a shirt."_

"_I'm not a pacifist, but okay…" Michael muttered softly, mainly to himself._

"_Go yank your dick off a cactus." Pat slurred fiercely, causing the criminal to raise an eyebrow._

"_Huh. That's new."_

_Michael was about to say "Sorry, he's drunk," but then he realized he was acting casual about someone pointing their gun at him._

* * *

_Iris shuddered in weakness behind the man. She was almost violated, on the first day she was released from prison, no less! If not for the two men appearing in the nick of time, the biker, or whoever he was, would've had his way with her._

_However, if she didn't act now, her saviors could get shot, and possibly killed. She had the advantage at the moment, seeing as how she had the element of surprise if she played her cards right. Alright. Here goes nothing, she thought as she lunged towards the man in front of her._

_She wrapped one arm around his neck in an attempt to distract him while the two men made their move. She also prevented the man from using his gun with an attempt to take it away from him, grabbing it and trying to yank it from his hand, though his grip was stronger than hers, and he held on to his weapon, before viciously slamming the back of his head into Iris's face, causing her to yelp and stumble back onto the ground._

_As Iris predicted however, Michael and Pat made their move, the former of the two knocking down the biker with great force. Pat attempted to aid Michael in knocking him down, but ended up missing and slamming his head into the wall._

_Michael threw one punch into the biker's face, but when he attempted to punch him again, his fist was caught, and the man shoved Michael back in order to give himself some space to get up. "I can see you got some fight in you, but you hit like my grandma to be honest." The thug said with a grin._

"_Oh, yeah? We'll see about that, pal!" Michael replied as he rushed towards his opponent. However, the man sidestepped to the left, and kicked him in the stomach, before kicking him again into the wall. Michael groaned loudly, his back sliding down the wall as he slumped._

_The man grinned with sick delight, kneeling down and putting his hands on Michael's neck as he began to strangle him. Michael tried to retaliate, but the bigger man was much stronger than him. He couldn't give in, though!_

_Good thing he didn't have to._

_Pat appeared behind the biker, slamming his glass bottle into the biker's head, effectively knocking him out. Michael coughed a bit, before shoving the man's body off of him. He groaned, getting up, still looking down at the unconscious rapist. "Ugh. Thanks, man."_

_When he looked up, he saw that Pat fell down again, his body colliding on top of the man's body. Michael grunted, coughing some more as he clutched his stomach. "Ow. That hurt," he muttered to himself before glancing at Iris, "Don't worry, miss. It's alright…" He said, outstretching his arm._

_Iris reluctantly took his hand, using it to help herself stand up. "I…thank you. I can't even begin to imagine what he would have done to me had you not…come to my rescue." She said with a weak smile. "I'll…try to be more careful next time, sir."_

_Huh, she's pretty. Pretty polite. Yeah…that's what I meant, Michael thought to himself. "Don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault. You need a drive home or something? My car's behind the bar, but we'll need to get my...err…friend." He said, glancing at Pat with a look of embarrassment._

"_Err…no thank you. I can…manage." Iris replied softly._

"_Are you sure? You don't want something like this to happen, do you? I mean, we're leaving anyway." Michael said, nodding at his unconscious friend._

"_W-Well, you see…" Iris began hesitantly. "I…err…"_

"_Come on. As long as you know the directions," Michael said with a small chuckle, walking over to Pat and lifting him over his shoulder, before beginning to walk away, assuming Iris was going to follow him…_

"_Wait, sir!" Iris said, yelling after him. She did indeed follow, but what she would say next wasn't expected. "I…I don't have…a home…"_

_Michael raised an eyebrow, looking back at Iris. "Wait…what?" You certainly don't…err…look like a hobo."_

"_W-Well, it's…a long story…" Iris murmured, looking down in shame._

"_Err...well, that's a bummer," Michael said before blinking, an idea sprouting in his head rather quickly. "Say…I could make room for one more at home." He said with a pleasant smile._

"_Oh, I can't do that! I'd be forcing myself into your life, and I can't do that. Thank you kindly for the offer, but this is my life, and my choices have led me here…" She said._

"_Don't worry about it! I'm always happy to help someone. Please, just…come with me. Are you…hungry or anything?" Michael asked with concern._

_Reluctantly, Iris smiled a little and nodded. "…Yes, I suppose I am. Alright, I'll go with you," she said, ignoring Pat, who was beginning to groan a bit, "My name is Iris."_

"_Well, nice to meet you, Iris. I'm Michael. Michael Lynch."_

* * *

**I was originally going to have this a lot longer, but decided it'd be too long of a chapter, so this content that wasn't in this chapter will just be the entirety of the next chapter. Until next time.**


	10. Sister Iris Part III: The Face of Fate

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 10: Sister Iris Part III: The Face of Fate  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom does. Hence the title "fanfiction." Just to be needlessly extra-safe, I'll also say I don't own Bank of America. o_o**

* * *

_January 31__st__, 2076, 3:20 PM  
Los Angeles, California  
Phoenix Wright's House_

"This is predictable. Very predictable, indeed." Franziska von Karma said as she glared at Phoenix intensely. "I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me they didn't at least start dating," she continued (needlessly) menacingly.

Phoenix only chuckled as he looked down. "Oh, they started dating alright. Hell, to make a long story short, they even married by 2025. Iris didn't need a job, as Mr. Lynch was an architect. A damn good one at that, from what I've heard."

"Hmm. Fascinating…" she murmured, "But all good things come to an end, don't they? We've all witnessed firsthand that everything good can and will be taken away from us swiftly…"

Phoenix nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Iris's story is just like one of those romantic dramas they put out once in a while. Especially the Korean ones. Good things happen, then hardship, and then happiness sprouts again, only for tragedy and death to occur…" He said a bit darkly. "But every story needs a happy ending, doesn't it?"

Franziska nodded in agreement. "Yes, but there always must be conflict, which is what I'm expecting to hear soon."

"Quite. Now, I imagine you've visited the graves of Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde already? God bless their souls," Phoenix said sentimentally.

The ex-prosecutor nodded again. "Yes, I did. They died at a bank."

"Good memory. Now, Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde weren't the only ones to die in that heist…" The aging Phoenix said, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back.

Franziska remembered Phoenix's words about Iris's story resembling a Korean drama, and recollecting "death" from his list of her events. Still, she decided to keep quiet and just listen to what else he had to say to her.

* * *

_March 26, 2030, 1:27 PM  
Los Angeles, California  
Bank of America_

_Five years had passed since she had said yes to Michael Lynch's proposal. And she was happy that she had managed to have a new beginning. She managed to restart her life. Now, Iris and her husband were waiting in line. Actually, they had just reached the front of the line. Michael stepped forward, clearing his throat as he looked at the employee, who happened to have brown hair and wearing glasses, as well as a name tag that said "Maggey," with a smile._

"_Ah, yes. I'd like to make a deposit—"_

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

_Before Michael could finish his sentence, three gunshots rang through the building, quickly and effectively silencing the entire building as several armed men entered the building, all of which wearing black masks. All of them…menacing. Determined. Ready._

_The robber in the front held up an SMG, looking around. "Alright, alright. Nobody panic. But this is a robbery. We all know the drill. Calling the police wouldn't be a good idea, as I could then easily make you a hostage. Any security guard who tries to stop us will have their face blown off. Alright?"_

_No one said a thing, which was good enough for the criminal, who continued to speak. "Alright, cool. Now, everyone on your knees and your hands on your head!" He said with a sudden burst of aggressiveness as he shot the roof a few times with his weapon._

_Intimidated by the gunshots, everyone did as they were told. They got to their knees, faced the ground, and put their hands over their heads, not daring to challenge the masked men. Not even the weak willed security officers. One robber walked over to a security guard, pressing his handgun against the man's head, demanding the location of the safe._

_He did as he was told, with the robbers following him after producing some bags to store their money in. The other men walked around casually, their guns down. It was an easy job. A bit too easy, one of the punks noted, but he quickly shrugged it off._

_Michael turned to Iris, looking around before whispering something in his wife's ear. "I…I have to do something about this?"_

"_What? What can you do about this? They…they have guns! Please…don't risk your life to negotiate with these criminals. They won't listen to reason…" Iris whispered back, madly worried about her husband, her heart beginning to beat faster than it already has._

"_How would you know? They might—"_

"_They won't. Telling them it's not worth it isn't good enough. I know…from experience…" she murmured, "And they don't take any—"_

_Now it was Michael's turn to disrupt her sentence. "It's at least worth a try. Please, I'll be fine. They wouldn't shoot me just by negotiating, right?"_

_Iris thought for a second. Trying to be reasoned with isn't a good motive for murder. She had met many other murderers while in prison. Their motives for killing included money, jealously, revenge, and more. She sighed, knowing there was no way to stop him. After all, she knew he was a very stubborn person anyway…_

_Michael gulped. He knew there was no turning back. Was it a stupid idea? Was negotiating with these crooks taking one too many risks? He shook his head, determined to at least try. Well, here we go, he thought to himself._

_He stood up slowly, removing his hands. He inched forward, but then realized something. How should he start? He should probably start this negotiation subtly, as to not show any signs of threatening or intimidation—_

"_Hey!" He suddenly yelled recklessly._

…_Dammit._

_The robbers focused their attention on Michael, a few of them pointing their guns at him. "Get back down on the ground, punk!"_

_A bit ironic to call someone else that, Michael noted, but he thought little of the remark as he continued inching towards the criminals, though he wasn't sure why he was even moving. "Look…I…" He looked around, observing that everyone was watching him. He could feel the bead of sweat move down his neck, but he persevered. "Is it really worth it? Endangering the lives of everyone here just so you can get a few bucks?"_

_The criminals scoffed at him. Chuckled confidently, rolling their eyes dismissively. They didn't take him seriously just yet. "Look, pal. You're not in any position to try to stop this. Now stop playing hero, because you remember who's holding the guns here?"_

_Michael took a deep breath. He had to pick his words carefully, not like last time. But he had to think fast, or else they'll just dismiss him completely. "Listen, I'm not trying to…threaten you or anything…" He said as he shakily put his hands up, but not back over his head. "I'm just asking…is this really worth it?"_

_One of the criminals sneered with amusement as he stepped forward, pointing his shotgun at Michael. "You might just want to shut up now. You're starting to get on my nerves," he said as he cocked the weapon, "We have families too. We just think our families are more important than yours," he finished coldly, causing one of his partners to chuckle lightly in amusement._

"_So you think that getting yourself arrested will make your family better?" Michael said with a mild, albeit sudden burst of aggressiveness._

"_Hmph," the same robber sneered, "We're not getting arrested. Not today. No one's gonna call the police now, are they?"_

"_Who says they aren't already coming? Who says someone hasn't already triggered a silent alarm or something?" Michael countered._

_One of the crooks looked down in thought, as if he realized what kind of point the civilian was trying to make. However, another crook shook his head. "If they did, there'd be sirens already! Now get back down or else! This is your final chance!"_

_The robber with the shotgun stepped towards Michael, still aiming his weapon at him. "Do what he says. Or I'll make you, tough guy."_

"_Listen, I'm trying to help you. If you leave now—"_

"_1."_

"_Please, listen to me…"_

"_2."_

"_Please, I'm begging you. Just—"_

_BANG._

_He did it. The shotgun was fired. Michael knelt down, clutching his chest. The bullets had practically ripped through him. The pain was agonizing. He had failed his wife. His love. And he paid the ultimate price for it._

_And yet, at the same time, he felt the pain going away. Both the physical pain of the bullets and the mental pain of losing his wife. He fell face-first to the ground, realizing that part of death was that you would be at peace, no matter what. His time had come…and yet…he felt as if he wasn't ready._

_But this wasn't his choice…it was the face of fate._

_He closed his eyes and sighed for the last time. He closed his eyes for the last time…_

* * *

"Hmph. Going by my assumptions, I'm surprised that Iris didn't commit suicide from all the tragedies she encountered in her life," Franziska said coolly.

"Well, how would she be able to further affect my life if she were dead by then? Since Iris didn't have a job, she knew that she would eventually lose the house and everything Michael owned, even if she inherited all of his money. However, she just donated it all to charity."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because using Michael's computer, she knew where to go, how to get there, and why she'd want to go there," Phoenix stated.

"And where, pray tell, might that be, Phoenix Wright?" She pried.

"Kurain Village."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. More stuff happened as I just killed/disposed of another OC! Seriously, like I said, I really just dislike creating OCs, and only use them when absolutely necessary to the plot. Anyway, how'd you like the chapter? I know it might be a bit short or something, but still, reviews are always cool.**


	11. Sister Iris Part IV: New Beginning

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 11: Sister Iris, Part IV: New Beginning  
**DISCLAIMER: The Ace Attorney franchise belongs to Capcom. I do not own any of the characters or locations. And all that bullshit.  
A/N: Oh, dear. It seems I have only about a week left of Summer Vacation. What a shame. I go back to school on August 13****th****, so my updates may or may not be slower than usual. We'll see. Because by the time I get back to school, I'll have only uploaded probably 2 or 3 more chapters by then. Ah, well.**

* * *

_April 14__th__, 2030, 12:35 PM  
Kurain Village  
Front Gate_

_So, here it was. Kurain Village. Iris sighed. The past weeks were troubling and stressful. In light of her husband's death, Iris had been doing some thinking and research. Without a job, she wouldn't be able to afford to keep any of Michael's belongings for long, so she decided to just donate his belongings. He was always a kind-hearted man, and she knew that's what he would've wanted. She donated a few dollars to charity, and kept some money for herself._

_She sold the house as well. In her last days in Michael Lynch's house, she spent most of her time crying, thinking about her future, sleeping, and the like. She didn't bother talking to Michael's friends – who had become her friends as well over the years – because she thought that there was no way they'd be able to comfort her in any way._

_She had faced tragedy in her life before. And every time she would face it, she would gather the strength and resilience to stand up and continue living her life. But she wasn't so resilient now. She was fragile. She was broken. She thought she had moved on. Moved on from her previous life. The life she had with Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, her sister Dahlia, and the mysterious prosecutor known as Mr. Godot, or rather Diego Armando, who was given the death penalty for premeditated murder, despite the motive behind it._

_Holding two suitcases in her hands, Iris took some steps forward. It was time she returned to the life she had moved away from. The memories she repressed were all coming back to her now. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Not that it mattered, considering she felt like death. She would never meet a man quite like Michael Lynch ever again. Not even Phoenix Wright was as sweet as him. Okay, well, maybe as sweet as a 19 year old Phoenix Wright, but not Phoenix Wright today, wherever he is. She wondered where he was, but decided she may or may not be seeing him again, considering she's in Kurain Village now._

_On a journey to meet Maya Fey, the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Of course, she was a bit nervous. She felt a bit out of place here. And then a thought occurred to her. Now that she was here, how was she going to find Maya Fey?_

_She sighed softly in frustration, looking around. It would've been a bit awkward to ask a random person where the master of their village was, but it was the only thing she could do right now. She looked around, spotting a young woman in purple robes, but her hair was a light shade of brown, rather than Maya's raven hair. She might know where Maya would be, though._

"_E-Excuse me?" Iris asked the girl as she approached her. As she got closer to her and examined her face, she came to the conclusion that this girl wouldn't be older than 20. Maybe just under. Like, 19 years old. And yet…there was something about her. A particular presence about her. She didn't know how to describe it. It seemed familiar, and yet, at the same time…it…_

"_Hmm?" The girl simply responded. "How may I help you, ma'am?"_

_Iris blinked. She didn't look that lost, did she? "Err…I'm looking for a Maya Fey. You wouldn't know where she is by any chance, would you?"_

_The girl smiled in slight amusement. "Follow me. I'll show you to her. Around here though, we call her Mystic Maya, since she's the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique."_

"_Y-Yes, I know." Iris replied as she began to follow the young lady._

"_Do you happen to know her by any chance? I haven't seen you around here before…" The girl said, continuing to walk._

"_Err…you could say that. We have met. I am a…distant relative. To be honest, I've not seen her in a whole decade." She stated as she examined the village. There were small houses everywhere, most of which looked the same. There was also sand everywhere, which is quite annoying, considering Iris was wearing sandals. Then again, so was everyone. Actually, some of the people here were walking barefoot…_

"_Oh? What is your name?" She asked, snapping Iris from her thoughts._

"_Err, my name is just…Iris." Iris replied. She had many surnames in her life. Her birth name was Iris Fey, but then she became Iris Hawthorne, and for five years, she was known as Iris Lynch, but now…she was now just Iris._

"_Really now? I knew an Iris when I was little. She was pretty nice, even though I was a little brat around her when I was younger." The girl said with a smile, presumably/most likely reminiscing old memories and such._

_They continued chatting until they finally reached a house. It was slightly bigger than all the other houses, but it was still a house, nonetheless. The girl continued to walk in, signaling Iris to follow. "Come."_

_Iris did so. The house was beautiful. After a few turns inside the house, the girl entered a garden, with Iris following behind. There, she saw a woman with long, raven hair. There she was. Maya Fey. She looked different from these last ten years, but then again, so did Iris. She seemed to be tending the garden, watering the plants and such._

"_Mystic Maya? Someone's here to see you," the girl spoke up._

"_Who is it, Pearl?" Maya asked, turning around. As she did so, she blinked. "It's…you."_

_Iris nodded. "It's been a long time, Maya Fey."_

"_It's been a decade now. I thought you'd have moved on once you got out of prison," Maya said. With her age, her upbeat personality seemed to be replaced with that of a serious-minded personality. Of course, it was probably because her duties as the Master made her more down to earth and such. And yet, she wore the exact same clothing and sported the exact same hair style. Maybe people don't change completely after all._

"_I thought I did too…" Iris said rather distantly, but cleared her throat to snap herself back to reality, "So…I imagine the last few years have been—"_

"_Now, wait just a second!" The girl named Pearl exclaimed. "You're…you're the same Iris from when I was just 9 years old?!"_

_Maya laughed a bit. "Calm down, Pearl. Let's go inside and have some tea."_

* * *

"_I certainly didn't expect to see you again, Iris!" Maya exclaimed as if she was a very close friend. They may have been cousins, but Maya didn't know about her existence until roughly a decade ago, and even then, complications arose._

_Heck, it was still a bit awkward for Iris, though Maya seemed to be perfectly fine with seeing an old cousin that she had only met once in her life._

"_Yes, quite," she replied as she sipped her tea._

"_So what brings you to Kurain Village?" Maya asked curiously._

_Hmm. That's curious. Her tone and choice of words changed in these past ten years. Perhaps this experience as the Master made her wiser? Iris pondered this but it didn't take long until she pushed aside the thought for now._

"_Let's just say that some…complications arose when I tried to settle for a normal life," Iris said sadly as she remembered the events of the fateful day just weeks ago. She knew that deep down in her heart she hadn't gotten over the death of her husband, and she probably won't for quite some time. "So I've decided that I shouldn't deny my destiny, and…well, perhaps help out in the village? Perhaps I could work as a shrine maiden here like I was at Hazakura Temple?" She requested as she set down her cup of tea._

_Maya nodded without hesitation. "Of course! Anything to help a family member, no matter how distant!" She said eagerly, which surprised Iris while Pearl observed their conversation in silence._

_To think that Maya is acting like nothing happened! She didn't bother to bring up the incident. That incident. The TT-5 Incident. Of course, perhaps it was better to leave things in the past. And besides, it wasn't like Iris was the one who directly killed Misty Fey. That was Diego Armando's doing. Iris just assisted a bit._

_All these personality changes made Maya seem like a completely different person. A decade was a long time, and there was a lot of time to change._

_With a smile and nod, Iris began talking again. "Thank you so much. Your words are greatly appreciated."_

_Iris, Maya, and Pearl began to chat like normal friends. They had finished their tea long ago, but they continued to talk, and talk, and talk. One thing led to another, and they began talking about the past again._

"…_and whatever happened to Phoenix Wright?" Iris said. She had moved on from him, and even stopped calling him 'Feenie.' It's not like there was any point. She might as well refer to him as his real name. After all, he probably doesn't belong to her anymore. He most likely would've found another woman. A woman that was truly right for him. They probably had a child together. He was probably happy with his new life._

_The question gave Maya an uncomfortable expression. "Err…I don't know. Well, I do know, but it's not certain. I haven't talked to him in three years to be honest. Maybe not much has changed, but you never know."_

"_Well, when you were still in contact with him, what was going on? I already heard he was disbarred, but that's about it," she said._

"_Well, his last case led to some complications. The defendant, I forget what his name was, had a daughter. He was a single father, from what I heard. He disappeared when Nick…" she cleared her throat, "…couldn't prove him innocent. He was a magician, and he literally disappeared from sight." She said._

"_But that's impossible, isn't it?"_

"_We can never know with those magicians. Anyways…from what I remember from Nick's letters, the daughter ended up being adopted by Phoenix. And then he became a mentor to a defense attorney named Apollo Justice. And then…we just lost contact."_

"_What do you mean, lost contact?" She said as she raised an eyebrow. Did something bad happen to him?_

"_Poor choice of words. I apologize. We just eventually…moved on with our lives. We weren't who we used to be. He's no longer the confident and hard-working defense attorney I knew. I'm no longer the bubbly and energetic young girl I once was. Things change. People like us changed. We didn't bother anymore. It was a long distance friendship, and we both knew it had to end someday. I just didn't think it'd be so abruptly…"_

"_Well, why don't we give him a surprise and go visit him?"_

"_Hmm. I would occasionally think about that, but then I'd give myself an excuse, like the "I'm too busy" or something like that. Or I just convince myself that I'm actually waiting for him to visit me someday, but I'm sure he's busier than I am."_

"_So why not do it now? I'd do anything to see him again!"_

"_Oh, yeah? I think Pearl has something to say about that. Isn't that right?" Maya said with a laugh._

_Pearl began to blush in embarrassment. "Oh, come on, Mystic Maya! I was only 8 years old! Besides, the reason I was like that when I was little was only because of how you described him in your stories! Plus…our family background, but anyway…"_

"_So, let's do it now?" Iris asked._

"_Oh, I don't know. It's been so long. What if he doesn't—"_

"_Maya, are you making an excuse?" Iris said jokingly as she raised an eyebrow._

"…_I suppose I am. Be warned though, I don't possess a vehicle, and I suspect you came on foot. Or hopefully, a taxi cab," Maya said, to which Iris nodded._

"_Indeed. Let's go now!" Iris said eagerly as she stood up._

"_I suppose I have some free time. Do we just…knock on his door and say hi? He still practically lives in his office. Even though now it's the Wright Anything Agency, apparently."_

"_Yes, we'll just appear out of nowhere and say hi. Pearl, you're coming too."_

* * *

"And so, it was agreed. The three did indeed come to see me…" Phoenix said, catching his breath from the excessive story-telling to Franziska, who was paying close attention to every single word that came out of his mouth.

"Hmm, yes. Quite fascinating." Franziska said as she put a hand to her chin in thought. It was a habit of hers. She started doing it around her mid-20s, and it stuck to her ever since. "So what happened next, Phoenix Wright? Did they meet this Apollo Justice? And your daughter?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, the reunion went a little something like this…"

* * *

**A/N: I've really been lazy and stuff. Again, expect even slower than usual updates due to school. Then again, it might have the opposite effect, and school will motivate me to work harder…or something, I don't know. It' 7:12 AM, alright? Gosh.**

…**Oh, right. Reviews, please.**


	12. A Simple Reunion

Turnabout Endings  
Chapter 12: A Simple Reunion  
**DISCLAIMER: I…still don't own Ace Attorney. Pity.  
A/N: I didn't know what to name this chapter, since it's following a bunch of different people now, and isn't just about Iris now, so…yeah. There ya go.  
A/N2: I really fucking slacked off here. I just seriously forced myself to write this chapter for the sake of getting it published and moving on in the story. Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters. o_o**

* * *

_April 14__th__, 2030. 2:10 PM  
Wright Anything Agency_

_Ding dong._

_Iris rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The three women had practiced on what to say to Phoenix during the trip there. There would be the obvious "Hello," "I've missed you so much," and so forth, but then after that, they thought about what they should say. Iris had to be very careful with what she had to say. Maybe it was best not to try to reopen old wounds, assuming that he didn't feel like remembering that old incident. She wondered what her old Feenie was like now. Was he a grumpy man bitter about losing his badge? Or was he trying to make the best of things? Maya had told Iris that Phoenix was raising a girl. She had forgotten the girl's name. It might have been something like Tracy, or Tamara…or something._

_The one who opened the door was not Phoenix, but another man. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and sported a red vest over a white shirt and a light blue tie, as well as red pants. "May I help you?" He said politely._

_Maya and Pearl blinked awkwardly. The former of the two peeked on the inside and saw that this place didn't look anything like the old Wright and Co. Law Offices. Maya remembered reading in one of Phoenix's old letters that the place looked "a little bit different," but…this couldn't be the same place, could it? Maybe she got the wrong address?_

_Awkwardly, Iris cleared her throat and asked the million dollar question; "Is…a Phoenix Wright here by any chance?"_

_The young man nodded. "Yes, ma'am. If you're looking for a defense attorney, he was disbarred roughly seven years ago. I'll be your attorney. My name is Apollo Justice—"_

"_No, no. We don't need a lawyer right now. We're very old friends," Iris interrupted, putting her arms behind her back._

_The man named Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then in that case, come in. Mr. Wright has made many friends over the many years, but he never manages to forget a face," he said, stepping back for the women to enter._

_There were two red couches, as well as a piano, and a portrait of a man with a top hat who resembled a magician, as well as some actual magic equipment and a blue top hat. "Please, have a seat," he offered the three women, "I'll get Mr. Wright in just a second._

_Iris nodded, and the three of them sat down on the couch on the left side of the room, waiting for Phoenix to appear. Words couldn't describe how excited they were…or maybe the author of this story was too lazy to describe it right now…_

_The door opened, and out came not only Apollo Justice, but also a young girl, most likely about Pearl's age, with brown hair and some other magician getup. She looked unfamiliar to the three women, but Maya suspected this was the girl Phoenix was raising._

_And then appeared the man himself. Phoenix Wright had never looked so…confident, Iris noted. So laid back. She expected a completely different man, since such a devastating tragedy happened to him all those years ago, but now, it's as if it actually improved his life._

_But as soon as he laid eyes on the three women before him, his eyes widened in great surprise. "Y-You…" he said to really all three of them. More so to Maya and Iris, since he didn't really recognize Pearl at the moment._

_Maya managed a small smile. A smile that Phoenix had missed for years. That familiar curl of the lips…it lightened his heart so. "…H-Hey, Nick."_

_That voice._

_He had longed to hear that voice again for a long time, but he moved on, and eventually concluded that he would never, ever hear the voice again after Maya would move on too. But now…_

_He wasn't expecting this. He was caught totally off-guard. Phoenix didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. Two of his ex-girlfriends, plus an eerily familiar face. The hair looked familiar, but anyone could have them. Still, the lavender clothing put an idea in the back of Nick's mind. It must be Pearl, huh? Funny what 10 years could do so much to a child, and so little to an adult._

"…_Hi, Maya," he said, before nodding at the other two women, "Iris. Pearl. It's…so good to see you all…" He said, still trying to get over the shock as he walked over to the couch across from them. The man named Apollo sat down with him, as did the girl with the blue hat. "Err, I'm sure you've already met Apollo, ladies," gingerly tilting his head towards Apollo, "and this is my…daughter, Trucy. Say hello, Trucy."_

_With a smile, the girl named Trucy nodded and waved a little bit. "Hello!"_

_The two older women simply nodded at her, while Pearl responded with her own "Hi."_

_Scratching the back of his head, Phoenix attempted to start up the conversation. He really wanted to reconnect with the women who had left his life, if it were possible. "So…err, what brings you here?" He said with an uncharacteristic sweat. Apollo noticed this, raising an eyebrow as he turned to Phoenix's direction._

"_Oh, long story. Long story, Nick!" Maya said with a short laugh as Iris nodded in agreement._

_Phoenix cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I have all the time in the world now…as you've probably heard," he said, muttering the last phrase a bit quietly._

"_Well, I won't really go into details, but it happened today! Just today!" Maya said excitedly. It really was good to see her again, with her bubbly attitude. It was almost as if she repressed her excitable side for when she'd reunite with Nick. "Iris came here, and wanted to live in the Kurain Village, basically, so she just so happened to stumble upon Pearl here, and she led her to me."_

_Managing a smile, Phoenix nodded, leaning back against the couch. "Wow, what are the chances?" He said with a chuckle. "My, my, Pearly. You've grown a lot in these ten years!"_

"_Come on, Mr. Nick! Don't treat me like a child! You know I'm older than that now!" She said, gigging a little bit._

_The man named Apollo cleared his throat. "Since it'd be impossible not to infer you four know each other, care to enlighten me and Trucy?"_

"_Ah, yes. This is Maya Fey, Apollo. She's the one I mentioned that one time that was my assistant during my days as a defense attorney, though I had to save her butt more than a few times..." Phoenix said, causing Maya to do that adorable pout, "…and could have almost been Trucy's mommy…" He then proceeded to mumble silently through his teeth._

"_Hey! Don't blame me for things that weren't my fault! Even if it caused you so much stress! C'mon, Nick! 10 years and you're still mean!" Maya said, still pouting. That "adorable pout" was like Maya's trademark, like when Pearl would talk about (younger) Phoenix and Maya as a couple, and then accuse them of blushing, regardless of whether they actually were blushing or not. It didn't really matter to Pearls at the time._

"_Ha, ha, ha," Phoenix said, laughing. Pearls couldn't help but manage a small giggle herself, while Apollo humorlessly raised an eyebrow. "You had me worried sick. Especially during the JA-4 Incident with that Mark Engarde fellow."_

"_Matt Engarde, Nicky." Maya corrected him. Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Huh, that was a new one. Nicky._

"_You know who I meant."_

"_Right. Anyway, yeah. She was my assistant when back in my so-called glory days." Phoenix said, now leaning forward._

"_Ah, that would explain her…but that doesn't explain the other two, Mr. Wright," Apollo said. Four years and Apollo still has decided to be formal to Phoenix and call him Mr. Wright. He could occasionally call him Phoenix, but other than that, nope._

"_Ah, yes. The lovely lady next to her is Iris, my…" Phoenix cleared his throat, bracing himself for a potentially awkward moment, "…ex-girlfriend in college. It was a complicated thing, but it was a real thing."_

"_It really is good to see you again, Phoenix," Iris said with that sweet smile of hers._

"_And then I remember that one time Pearl got jealous and slapped me in the face until I got a nosebleed…" Phoenix said, smirking at Pearl, who crossed her arms and pouted just like Maya. Huh, Pearl seemed to take from Maya a lot, Phoenix noted._

"_Oh come on, Mr. Nick! I was only 9 years old at the time!"_

_With a chuckle, Phoenix continued to talk. "And lastly, this is Pearl Fey, the cousin of Maya Fey, who often tagged along with me and Maya as of about my second year as a defense attorney. Needless to say, things were pretty crazy, hanging out with those two."_

"_I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult, but okay," Maya said with a giggle. 29 years old, and still the same. With minor differences, of course._

"_You can never tell with him these days," Apollo said, nodding towards Phoenix, "Anyway, it's nice to meet you three," Apollo said formally._

_Iris nodded. "Likewise, Mr. Justice."_

"_Well, now that we're all properly acquainted, would you three like something to drink?" Phoenix offered the women._

"_No thank you. We had tea earlier."_

"_Okay, then. Anyway, what have you ladies been up to in these ten years?"_

"_Oh, not much, just…" Maya began._

* * *

"…Yeah, she lied when she said 'not much.'" Phoenix said, pursing his lips. "We ended up staying there for 4 hours straight!"

"Hmm, fascinating." Franziska said, starting to lose interest, even though she was one of the few senior citizens she knew that didn't have a short attention span. Or a short memory. Or Alzheimer's Disease. No, Franziska was at her mental peak, and she always had been ever since she was 19.

"Anyway, that day was more important to us than we'd ever expected. Because of Iris, our friendships were rekindled, and Trucy found a mommy in Maya, though she was too old for mothers, being 19 years old at the time. Good grief, she was in college by then, and let me tell you, I should've sent her to a different college because they have their Spring Breaks so late—"

"Wright. Stay on track."

"Ah, y-yes, yes. Sorry, my mistake. Anyway, yes, like I said, that day was very important to us. Even though our friendship was rekindled, we had to take in mind why the friendship stopped in the first place; we had moved on. She was busy with her duties as the Master of the Kurain Technique, but now, we had the motivation to make do. We visited each other twice a year, and continued to send letters."

"Good to hear…" Franziska said, "And that explains how you four came back into contact when you reintroduced them to us. Funny how in just 2 years, you met your old…friends…for a lack of a better word, of course."

"Franziska…why are you so opposed to calling us friends? We've known each other nearly our whole lives…"

Franziska didn't give an answer, prompting Phoenix to continue.

"Right, anyway…yes, I'm surprised you remember the exact year we met up again. 2029…"

"Yes. Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma had finally found the great Phoenix Wright, who was no longer in his prime…"

"Heh. Franziska von Karma. I always wondered why you were also so opposed to being called Franziska Edgeworth…"

"Because that would imply I belong to my husband…"

"Not really, but okay."

* * *

**Uhh…yeah. This chapter ends the Iris arc, but we'll be seeing a little more of Maya soon…whenever I'll get the guts to write another chapter. Reviews, please! They help motivate me to write…**


End file.
